El valor del recuerdo
by enekf25
Summary: Tras la revelación de un extraño, Harry y Hermione emprenden un viaje hacia un lugar desconocido para recuperar lo que una vez se perdió. Saben que el camino no será fácil, pero valdrá la pena por su recompensa.
1. La huida

**1**

**La huida**

Ahora se encontraba allí, en la entrada de La Madriguera, donde el interior se une con el exterior. Allí apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con una sola mano mirando hacia dentro con intención de encontrar a alguien. El silencio cultivado en ese lugar le hacía oír con total claridad su agitada respiración a causa de perseguir por todas partes a su amiga.

Luego de perderle el rastro siguió buscando a ciegas. Por un momento pensó que le sería imposible encontrarla, hasta que un presentimiento lo condujo hasta allí, donde se encontraba parado en este momento.

Si vacilar Harry entró en La Madriguera a paso lento. Daba la impresión de estar desierto, ni una mosca revoloteaba siquiera en el aire, pero él podía sentir que no estaba solo, algo dentro suyo le decía que ella estaba allí.

No había hecho más de cinco pasos cuando pudo escuchar un débil sonido, el cual no puedo distinguir, que lo obligó a agudizar su oído para detectar la dirección de este. Caminó por los pasillos, a medida que se acercaba pudo saber que aquel sonido eran unos sollozos, además supo que la dueña de esos sollozos era Hermione y estos prevenían de la parte inferior de la escalera.

Una vez de frente solo dos metros separaban uno del otro, ella sentada sobre el fio suelo trataba de secar sus lágrimas para ocultar inútilmente si estado de ánimo. No podía engañar a nadie y lo sabía, eso reflejaba Harry en su mirada, una mirada de angustia y preocupación que Hermione no podía ver porque tenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo.

De un solo movimiento Harry se colocó junto a ella, sentándose con las rodillas recogidas sin decir una pablara.

Hermione paró el llanto frotándose la nariz con la mano y siguió mirando con la cabeza inclinada con dirección al suelo.

Por largos minutos solo se dedicaron a hacer silencio y escucharlo con atención, mientras esperaban que la arena del reloj dejara de caer. Y fue Hermione quien dijo las primeras palabras sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

– ¿Por qué me seguiste?

– ¿Por que fuiste sola?, no ibas a…

–Pensé que si me veían se acordarían de mi.

–Hermione…

Ella no pudo aguantar más y explotó en lágrimas, dejándolas deslizar por sus mejillas y caer en el suelo una tras otra. Ya no tenía voz para seguir hablando, aunque quiso contenerse no pudo, porque se quebró poco a poco recordando el momento cuando los vio.

Los había esperado por horas, sentada sobre la vereda de enfrente de su antiguo hogar hasta verlo llegar. El corazón se le encogió al ver a sus padres frente a ella, Hermione quería correr para abrazarlos no le importaba nada en ese momento. Se puso de pie y con mucho temor cruzó la calle con la vista puesta en esas dos personas que de espalada a ella abrían la puesta de su casa.

Una vez en la misma vereda Hermione se acercó a ellos y trato de pronunciar unas palabras que no salieron de su boca a causa la sequía que le provocó el miedo. Solo se quedó mirándolos fijo mientras ellos se deban la vuelta para ver quien había aparecido frente a su puerta.

–En que puedo ayudarte –preguntó el señor.

Hermione no decía nada, el nudo en su garganta no le dejaba hablar.

– ¿Estás perdida niña? –inquirió la señora que, miraba de manera confusa a la chica.

Un silencio espeso rodeó el lugar, Hermione agacho la mirada ante la pregunta de la señora que una vez fue su madre. Los recuerdos que alguna vez ambos compartieron solo vivían en ella, cada momento vivido desde su nacimiento hasta aquél día, cuando tomó la decisión de borrarles la memoria, Hermione los recordaba muy bien. Pero ello no.

La mirada de los dos señores que tenía frente a ella se llenaron de temor, entonces supo que tendría que hablarles para que no huyeran asustados. Mojó sus labios y conteniendo las ganar de caer en sus brazos llorando dijo:

–No quiero asustarlos pero… pero tienen que creer en lo que tengo que decirles.

Esto no tranquilizó a los señores que ahora parecían verdaderamente asustados y preocupados.

–Niña te encuentras bien, has tomado algo extraño –la señora quiso acercarse a Hermione pero su marido la tomó del brazo alejándola de ella.

–Esperen tengo que decirles…– la voz se le quebró y lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos.

–Vete, vete de aquí –dijo el señor asustado mientras retrocedía con su mujer en brazos.

–No por favor, tienen que escucharme.

–No, no tenemos, eres una extraña.

– ¡No lo soy! –vocifero ella.

– ¡Sí que lo eres!, que quieres–el señor levantó la voz por encima de la voz de Hermione.

– ¡Soy su hija!

– ¡Estás loca, no tenemos ninguna hija! –y cerro de un golpe seco la puerta.

Hermione quedó derrotada, no pensó que la visita a su antiguo hogar iba a ser tan desastrosa, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con lágrimas en los ojos sin pensar a donde ir. Pudo oír unos pasos tras ella que la perseguían, miro hacia atrás y reconoció sus lentes. Eso lentes que solo poseía Harry Potter, el mismo que le dijo _–no vayas–, _y por eso huyó de él cuando éste la perseguía, el mismo que ahora secaba sus lágrimas, con el pulgar su mano, sentado junta a ella.

Alzó la mirada que tanto tiempo oculto mirando el suelo y la colocó frente a los cristales transparentes que él tenía delante de sus verdes talismanes. Los ojos de ella gritaban «por favor no te vayas», inundados de lágrimas. Si antes huyó de él, solo fue por idiotez.

Se desmoronó en los brazo de Harry desahogándose entre su pecho. Harry acariciaba sus cabellos castaños abrazándola con fuerza comprendiendo que el dolor salía en forma de tibias lágrimas de sus ojos. Acarició la cálida piel de Hermione y se estremeció al tacto suave de ella.

El silencio los acompañó todo el tiempo hasta que las lágrimas dejaran de salir y se secaran. Los ojos hinchados de Hermione no goteaban más. Se apartó de su amigo y mirándolo dijo:

–Harry me observante todo el tiempo allí.

–Desde que llegaste.

–Gracias por seguirme.

Harry le mostró una sonrisa sincera.

–De nada Hermione.

El semblante de Hermione cambió, no era gris como antes, se había vuelto a iluminar su rostro.

– ¿Me ayudaras a recuperar lo que pedí?

– Claro que lo haré…

El estático silencio de La Madriguera murió cuando la puerta se abrió y toda la familia Weasley entró hablando a gritos, unos con otros en conversaciones cruzadas que se hacía imposible entender para cualquier oído por mas agudizado que este.

Sobresaltado ante la repentina y ruidosa llegada de los Weasley, Harry propinó un salto con el cual casi deriva dos cuatros que se alojaban sobre la pared. El ruido que provocó la salvada a tiempo de ello atrajo la atención de Ginny que, a paso veloz se acercaba al lugar donde Harry y Hermione estaban.

–Harry ¿Estás aquí? –dijo la chica pelirroja incrédula por el sonido que salió de la nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny se acercaba y se arrinconó mas para no ser vista, le hizo un gesto a Harry de silencio, haciéndole entender a él que no diga nada, de su paradero ni de lo ocurrido anterior mente. Harry asintió y salió de allí para detener el avance de Ginny y evitar que vea a Hermione.

–Harry, ¿qué hacías ahí?– preguntó la chica extrañada.

–Nada solo pase a…–de reojo miraba rincón donde Hermione se ocultaba de todo el mundo– saludar y no encontré a nadie.

–Bueno, ven.

–Pero… –Harry no quería dejar a Hermione sola, tenía que continuar la charla con ella, no quería delatarla, pero Ginny estaba muy insistente con él para que la acompañe.

–Vamos Harry, te traje un obsequio del partido de quidditch –Ginny tironeaba de su brazo para llevarlo con ella.

–No, esp…

La pelirroja parecía no hacerle caso a las palabras que intentaba decir Harry, ella continuaba tirándolo de la mano, aunque inútilmente puesto que él se resiste muy bien al intento de arrastre por parte de ella.

–Espera Hermione… – estas palabras la hicieron detener, un silencio espeso los abrazó por un segundo, Harry consiente del error cometido la miró. Sintió como las manos de Ginny abandonaban su brazo con una expresión de incredibilidad en su rostro.

–Como me llamaste.

–Lo siento, tengo que ir me.

Harry desapareció de sus los ojos. No sería capaz de aguantar preguntas y reproches por parte de Ginny, el error le costó mucho, tuvo que dejar a esa persona sola en aquel obscuro rincón.

Esa persona, Hermione, atónita escuchó todo lo sucedido a centímetros de ella, sabiendo ahora que Harry se había marchado. Aguantó la respiración para no hacer ningún sonido hasta que Ginny abandonó el lugar.

Ahora se encontraba abrazada a ella misma oculta en la soledad del aquel rincón, su único refugio, donde no quería ser interrumpida por nadie. De vez en cuando escuchaba pasos cerca de ella, voces que sonaban al pasar, pero por suerte nadie se interesaba por aquella esquina olvidad. Solo una persona sabía de aquel rincón, solo una persona sabía todo lo que vivió aquella tarde y justamente era la única persona a la cual ella podía confiarle tan importante secreto; el único que podía entenderla.

No quería quedarse dormida en ese lugar, la noche gobernaba el cielo y unos rayos de luna entraban por las ventanas y se proyectaba en el suelo, cabeceaba pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Respiró y decidió salir de allí, no podía seguir oculta toda su vida.

Cada paso que daba por la penumbra lo hacía con sumo cuidado para no llamar la atención, sigilosamente subió a un cuarto donde su bolso se encontraba hecho, reposando sobre una cama. Que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, nunca se planteó esa idea, antes el tiempo era tan incierto que todo cambiaba minuto a minuto, un día podía estar y al otro dejar de existir. Pero donde se iría, no tenía otro lugar donde ir, no podía escapar. Sentía una cuerda en su cuello, presionando con fuerza cada vez llegaba a esa conclusión.

Escuchó la puerta crujir a sus espadas, por momento se inundó de pánico y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Donde te habías metido? –preguntó Ron desde el umbral.

–Nunca me fui–respondió ella.

Ron notó el desmejorado rostro de Hermione.

–Mira como estas, algo pasó…

–No pasó nada–respondió la chica de manera cortante.

–Claro, a mi no me lo puedes contar pero a Harry sí.

Hermione lo miro fijamente, retándolo con la mirada, pero no abrió la boca.

–Ginny me dijo que lo vio hoy–dijo en tono de reproche Ron– ¿Y ese bolso?

No aguantó una sola palabra mas Hermione, en ese instante tomo la decisión que en su cabeza rendaba por mucho tiempo.

–No creo que lo entiendas Ron.

Al decir estas últimas palabras tomó el bolso y se marcho dejando al pelirrojo solo en aquella habitación con la mirada perdida. Ella dudaba si ir allí o no, pero algo dentro de sí la llevó.

Al llegar hizo tres pasos hacia delate y lo vio a él esperándola en su puerta a ella.

...

* * *

Gracias por leerlo.

Espero les guste, tratare de actualizar una vez por semana.

Un saludo...


	2. El viejo del libro

**2**

**El viejo del libro**

Harry contemplaba la manera en que Hermione dormía entre sus sábanas, como descansaba dulcemente con una pausada respiración y como sus cabellos se confundían con la almohada. Acarició la frente de ella y suspiró, llevaba quizás entre diez y once horas profundamente dormida, Harry pudo entender lo agotada que debía estar, seguro no ha dormido en días o no ha dormido lo necesario. Cuando la noche anterior se encontraba en la entada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y vio aparecer delante de él a Hermione con la cara pálida y los ojos enrojecidos sombreados de ojeras, dio un salto para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. La tomó por los hombros, Hermione levantó levemente su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, intentó decirle algo pero se desmayó en los brazos de Harry antes de articular cualquier palabra.

Desde entonces hasta ahora no había vuelto a abrir los ojos, eso lo tenía un poco inquieto a Harry, Miró su reloj, este marcaba las once de la mañana, suspiró otra vez profundamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo. Hermione comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas, Harry se volvió hacia ella para ver que sucedía, poco a poco los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a abrirse hasta quedar completamente abiertos de par en par.

La emoción de Harry se hizo presente, no sólo porque despertó de su letargo, también porque su cara se vía recuperada; las ojeras habían desaparecido y su piel recuperó su color normal.

Al despertar, Hermione vio a su amigo sentado al lado de ella y trato de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Pero solo tenía un recuerdo vago de caer en los brazos de Harry y nada más.

– ¡Harry! –dijo sentándose en la cama sobresaltada.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, ésta se veía confundida.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó tratando de recordar algo.

–Te desmayaste anoche – le respondió serenamente Harry.

– ¿Me desmayé? –Incrédula comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, por la ventana entraban rayos de sol _– ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida?– _pensó. De inmediato reconoció también que se encontraba en la habitación de Harry en Grimmauld Place, y que llevaba la misma ropa que tenía puesta la noche anterior. Sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de aquel chico a su lado.

– ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?

–Sí, gracias por…

Harry la interrumpió pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente.

–No tienes que agradécemelo, lo sabes de sobra.

Este gesto sacó en ella una pequeña sonrisa, un de esas que hace tiempo no salía de sus labios. Aunque por desgracia volvió a curvarse de forma negativa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una lágrima volvió a escaparse de ellos, la mezcla de sentimientos la convertían en una persona muy vulnerable. Una vez más sintió la mano de su amigo secar esa amarga lágrima. Los ojos de Harry le pedían que se tranquilice, le decían que todo iba a estar bien, pero para ella eso rozaba lo imposible.

–Harry –dijo con un tono de voz disminuido, –crees que podremos encontrar una solución a este problema.

–No estoy seguro… hay que intentarlo.

– ¿Cómo?

–No lo sé, luego de almorzar te mostraré algo que nos puede servir.

La intriga invadió a Hermione, solo le quedaba esperar y desear tener suerte. A pesar de haber dormido por horas se sentía algo débil, tal vez se debía a al hecho de no haberse alimentado por bien en días. De igual manera la idea de almorzar que tuvo Harry fue perfecta para recuperar todas sus energías.

Por las dudas Harry le llevó el almuerzo a la cama, temía que cayera al momento de levantarse por falta de fuerzas, por eso ambos comieron sobre el acolchado de la cama. Empezaron bebiendo sopa, la cual, pese a las dudas de Hermione estaba bastante rica, para luego deleitarse con exquisitos espaguetis cortesía del cheff Potter _"Especialidad de la casa"_ y finalizaron con una barra de dulce chocolate que Hermione tenía guardada en su bolso. Sintieron flotar sobre nubes cuando aquel dulce chocolatoso se deshizo en sus bocas.

Ese reconfortante almuerzo renovó las energías de Hermione que ya se encontraba lista para ver lo que Harry tenía que mostrarle.

–Bien Harry, ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? –dijo Hermione saliendo de la cama.

–Se encuentra en El Caldero Chorreante, debemos ir allí.

Pese a la intriga, no preguntó de qué se trataba, igualmente ya lo vería con sus propios ojos luego.

–De acuerdo, déjame cambiarme de ropa –dijo la chica.

Harry la esperó fuera de su cuarto durante cinco minutos hasta verla salir con un nuevo atuendo compuesto por un pantalón de jean con una blusa rosa y una campera del mismo material que su pantalón. Harry se quedó viéndola por unos breves segundos casi hipnotizado al sentir su hermoso perfume.

–Vamos –dijo Hermione, y en un pestañeo aparecieron en El Caldero Chorreante.

Aquel lugar se encontraba casi vacío, solo tres personas adornaban el lugar. En una mesa al fondo se encontraba un ebrio zaparrastroso con la cabeza apoyada sobre en ella aparentemente durmiendo y en la barra el cantinero junto a un cliente de aspecto depresivo.

Con un gesto hecho por Harry al cantinero se dirigieron a la trastienda, un lugar lleno de barriles de cerveza, vino y ratas. Aquel lugar medía aproximadamente ocho metros cuadrados y la humedad lo invadía completamente, eso se percibía por el hedor a mugre y agua estancada que despedían las paredes.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry? –preguntó Hermione con ganas de irse.

–Aquí es donde Snape ocultó sus mejores libros de hechizos y pociones –contó buscando un punto en la pared.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y caminó en línea recta hasta la pared que tenía en frente y con su mano sacó un ladrillo, Hermione miraba estupefacta las acciones de Harry. Del hueco que dejó la ausencia de aquél ladrillo, él sacó tres libros de un grosor aproximado de tres dedos puestos de manera horizontal.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí? –preguntó Hermione tratando de despejarse las dudas.

–Me enteré de muchas cosas al ver los recuerdos de Snape –le respondió Harry de manera seria.

– ¿Y crees que en esos libros esté lo que necesitamos?

–Esperemos que si…

Sin perder ni un segundo salieron de la trastienda para sentase en una masa de allí y dar comienzo a la lectura de esos interesantes libros esperando encontrar algún hechizo o algún tipo de poción para regresarle la memoria a los padres de Hermione.

Pasaban páginas tras páginas, leían todo lo relacionado a memoria, recuerdos y olvido. Las horas pasaban también como las hojas de aquellos libros, pero su concentración no los dejaban ver más allá de esas páginas entintadas de negro. Cada negativa se asemejaba al apagón de una vela en la penumbra, pero pese a eso no querían darse por vencidos, estaban convencidos que entre tanto texto algo útil iban a encontrar.

Llegando a las siete de la tarde su búsqueda seguía nula, solo encontraron hechizos para curar amnesias o pociones para retener información, pero no pudieron encontrar ningún método para recuperar recuerdos que fueron borrados. Al cerrar el último libro supieron que todo había terminado.

Harry quedó cabizbajo, frustrado por el tiempo perdido en vano.

– ¡Tiene que haber una manera para regresar los recuerdos a alguien! –dijo Hermione en forma de un grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Harry intentó decirle que bajara la voz pero era demasiado tarde, aquel grito despertó al borracho que dormía en la última mesa. Este se levantó y comenzó a acercarse hacia ellos lentamente. Aquél ebrio caminaba de manera extraña, su pie izquierdo avanzaba hacia adelante, mientras que el derecho era arrastrado, daba la impresión de tener su pierna diestra dañada. Además en su mano derecha tenía una botella de vino a medio tomar y en la otra una jarra de metal vacía. Sus ropas eran lamentables, al pantalón minado de parches había que agregarle un cinto hecho de cuerda, sus botas despegadas parecían una marioneta hablando a cada paso y un pulóver gris manchado de tierra y vino le completaban la vestimenta. Además por encima una gran campera marrón descolorida llena de remiendos lo envolvía. Su rostro arrugado delataba su avanzada edad, unos setenta y ocho u ochenta años parecía tener encima. Su largo pelo era cubierto por un gorro de landa negra y una enorme barba grisácea le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Ante la atenta mirada de Hermione y Harry, el señor se acercaba más y más. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ellos pudieron percibir con sus narices un aroma rancio, una mezcla de vinagre y vino echado a perder salía del cuerpo de aquél ebrio.

El borracho llegó ante ellos y torpemente, debido a su estado, se sentó frente a ambos. Hermione abrió la boca para disculparse por el grito, pero éste se le adelantó.

–Así que quieren regresarle la memoria a una persona –dijo el borracho dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Ambos, Harry y Hermione, quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de aquel señor. Se miraron extrañados ¿Qué podía saber aquel extraño personaje acerca de ese tema?

– ¿De qué está hablando? –pregunto con recelo Harry.

El ebrio se acerco a ellos para hablarle en vos baja;

–Si eso es lo que quieren, puedo decirles algo que les interesará.

Aquél señor comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó de ellos un libro, el cual se veía muy maltratado, su tapa se encontraba seca y resquebrajada, sus hojas amarillentas y desgastadas, parecía desarmarse con solo mirarlo.

– ¿Conocen a Veira Lewis? –preguntó el borracho.

–Solo he visto su nombre en algún libro, pero nada mas –dijo Hermione.

– Es lógico –dijo el señor – él fue el alquimista más grande que ha existido. Él consiguió hacer cosas maravillosas que nadie pudo emular. Las esencias más prolíferas, las sustancias más exactas, capaz de crear un mundo en un frasco. Fue único en su campo. Pero como todo genio fue tratado de loco y abominable, lo persiguieron hasta matarlo y quemaron toda su biblioteca, casi todos los libros de su obra quedaron hechos cenizas y jamás fue reconocido.

– ¿Y qué relación tiene ese tal Lewis con nuestro problema? –inquirió Harry de manera inquieta.

El ebrio abrió el libro por el centro, donde la foto en sepia de una hermosa mujer hacía de marcador. Éste acercó a ellos el libro.

–_Elixir del Recuerdo_ –leyó Hermione.

–Sí, –dijo el ebrio mirando con anhelo la foto –hace muchos años cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

El señor acongojado tomó con ambas manos la fotografía, limpió las lágrimas que derramó sobre ella y continuó con su relato.

–La memoria es traicionera, fue hace tanto que no recuerdo el año exacto, pero hace uno cincuenta o sesenta años la hermosa mujer de esta fotografía fue mi prometida. Nos llevábamos muy bien juntos, no amábamos; pero un día me encontró en la cama con su hermana mayor. Ella intentó suicidarse al ver que la engañé, quiso arrojarse de un acantilado, por suerte pude impedírselo, pero pese a mis súplicas, no quiso saber nada mas de mi. Entonces para curar el dolor que le cause, use el hechizo _Obliviate_ y desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Hermione le entregó un pañuelo al harapiento señor para que seque sus lágrimas, las cuales viajaban entre los pliegues de su rostro y llegaban a la fotografía.

–Pasé años de soledad. Entré en la bebida para clamar mi dolor, pero éste regresaba cuando la botella se acababa. Un día le compre este libro a un vendedor ambulante, al leer sobre el_ Elixir del Recuerdo _y su ubicaciónse iluminó en mi la esperanza de poder recuperar a mi querida Gabrielle, pero nunca pude descifrar la clave del mapa.

– ¿Del mapa? –preguntó Harry.

El ebrio volvió a buscar entre sus bolsillos y esta vez sacó un pergamino amarillento y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

–Esto vino junto al libro –dijo – ábranlo.

Al abrirlo se encontraron con un pergamino totalmente vacío, pero con una extraña inscripción en la parte inferior que decía:

_Plaisctteiteft aedntheriniMe"_

_rgeoeimaconas aas,hzora"ent lrteeosámIria_

Era imposible no creer en las convincentes pablaras del viejo ebrio, lo que antes parecía un disparate, ahora se veía tan real. Pero si todo esto era cierto ¿Cómo descifrarían ese mensaje de letras extravagantes? Harry y Hermione se vieron analizando la situación.

–Llévenselo –dijo el viejo –si consiguen encontrar la llave les servirá mas a ustedes de lo que me sirvió a mí.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntó Hermione.

Aquél hombre asintió con la cabeza y dejó en manos de la chica el libro junto al papel en blanco.

–Muchas gracias señor…

–Brown, –dijo el viejo –Roger Brown.

–Muchas gracias señor Brown – concluyó Harry.

–Suerte muchachos –dijo el señor Brown y se fue lentamente a dormir en la mesa del fondo.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, también muchas gracias por las reviews. La verdad que animan mucho para escribir una historia.

También a los que la siguen, me alegra saber a la gente les gusta este fic.

Gracias a los que lo agregaron a favorito.

Un saludo...

* * *

Reto: ¿Alguien será capas de descifrar ese mensaje?

Tengo curiosidad...


	3. El camino hacia el destino

**3**

**El camino hacia el destino**

Hermione se encontraba observando aquellas letras con detenimiento – _¿Será cierto que un mensaje se ocultaba tras ellas?_ –pensó. Con éstas se podían formar millones de palabras, una más improbable que la otra. Tal vez su cabeza explotaría por causa de esto.

Era tarde ya, desde que llegaron del Caldero Chorreante, hacer poco más de tres horas, no habían parado ni un segundo buscando una solución.

Harry se veía detonado, no contento de mirar absurdamente a ese papel se puso de pie.

– Tal vez este escrito en un idioma diferente – dijo con la mirada cansada.

Hermione dudaba, por eso negaba a la par que seguía observando el pergamino.

– ¿Y si todo es mentira? ¿Sí, aquel ebrio se burló de nosotros y ahora mismo se está riendo? –La ira que invadía a Harry se unió a su impaciencia.

Los ojos de Hermione se despegaron de su objetivo para dirigirlos hacia Harry. Le alcanzó una pluma y una hoja en blanco y le dijo:

–Toma y mira.

Harry volvió su mirada al maldito pergamino y observó nuevamente el mensaje.

_Plaisctteiteft aedntheriniMe"_

_rgeoeimaconas aas,hzora"ent lrteeosámIria_

– ¿Y ahora? –Inquirió Harry.

–No lo estás viendo.

–Explícate.

–Mira, esas palabras no son letras solamente, una de ellas comienza con mayúscula y dos tiene mayúsculas entre medio. Además hay una coma y dos comillas.

Harry de igual manera no podía comprender los que intentaba decirle su amiga y eso le dio a entender con la mira.

–Harry, esto puede ser un anagrama. Si colocamos las detrás adecuadamente descifraremos el mensaje.

La sorprendente emoción de Harry se hizo presente en su rostro ante esta revelación. De inmediato comenzó a colocar cada palabra una bajo la otra enumerándolas para ir descifrándolas de una en una. Hermione miraba la firme decisión y el entusiasmo de Harry como alguien que ve por primera vez el cielo. De inmediato una duda cayó sobre ella dejándola suspendida en el aire.

–Harry…–se aclaro un poco la garganta – ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto en esto?

Harry le acercó una mirada comprensiva.

–Somos amigos, ¿no? –dijo él y luego cambio a un tono más serio –además, se lo que es perder a todos mis seres queridos, a mis padres, a Sirius. No quiero que te ocurra lo mismo Hermione.

Estas palabras causaron que los ojos de Hermione llenen de lágrimas contenidas. Harry sabía muy bien lo difícil que es vivir abrazado a un recuerdo, por eso no quería que ella pase por lo mismo.

Él se acerco lentamente a ella para regalarle un abrazo y secarle las lágrimas que no salieron, ella se aferro a él para no dejarse caer, Hermione volvió su mirada hacia la de Harry dedicándole la sonrisa que él sacó de ella, tomó una pluma y fue junto a Harry al sillón a intentar desatar el nudo de aquél mensaje encriptado.

La primera palabra era _Plaisctteiteft_. Luego de contemplarla por unos segundos, colocaron sus letras separadas una de la otra para ver que palabra se podía formar. Hermione con ojos de plato se percató de la cantidad de "T" que poseía y la extensión de la misma. Por su parte Harry perdía su paciencia descifrando la palabra. Hermione echó una mirada a su hoja, ésta estaba llena de tachones y de palabras sin sentido como ctteiteftplais, eftctteitplais o itplaisctteeft. Pensó que Harry estaba delirando a causa del casación, por lo tarde que era, pues se lo veía muy cansado al bostezar. A ella también le pesaban los parpados y la espalada se le entumecía, la situación era bastante estresante.

Sin darse cuenta el cansancio se apoderó de ellos y quedaron profundamente dormidos allí, con todas la hojas dispersas por doquier y con las luces encendidas.

Hermione entro en un extraño sueño. Ella se entraba en Hogwarts, completamente sola en la biblioteca. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, ni una sola alma pasaba por allí. Ella examinaba el lugar de manera confusa, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca y llegó hasta los pasillos, éstos también se encontraban desiertos,_ – acaso todos se habían ido o todos estarán en clases –_ pensó. Continuó Hasta llegar al Gran Salón donde encontró a muy pocas personas, entre ellas se encontraban Luna y Ginny. Al perecer se acercaban hacia ella, pero solo la miraron y siguieron de largo. Se extraño ante esta indiferencia. Luego se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, de ella salían Ron, Neville y Harry. Se alegró al ver los, pero ellos al igual que Luna y Ginny solo la miraron y siguieron su camino.

Desesperada corrió mientras sollozaba. Perecía que todos se habían olvidado de ella, que era tan solo una extraña más del montón. Llegó a las afuera del castillo donde sobre el puente sus padres se encontraban parados. Hermione quiso acercarse a ellos, pero éstos se alejaban con un eco que decía: _–Vete de aquí, vete, no te conocemos._ – Ella corrió para inter alcánzalos, pero desaparecieron en la lejanía. Todo se obscureció y despertó de un sobresalto.

Jadeando y sobresaltada abrió los ojos. Al ver que estaba apoyada sobre Harry, con la luz del sol entrando por la venta, se tranquilizo un poco. Que mal sueño tuvo, por suerte había despertado. Se inclino levemente para observar dormir a Harry, le acaricio el cabello y luego la meguilla. Se alegró al tenerlo cerca y saber que no se había ido.

Se levantó del sillón y vio nuevamente a su amigo, éste en su mano tenía la hoja llena de tachones de la noche anterior. Hermione se la quitó para ver si consiguió descifrar algo, pero desgraciadamente solo encontró tachones y las palabras enumeradas una bajo la otra decorando el papel.

Resignada, se dejo caer sobre el sillón y miro la lista de palabras. Esta vez se exaltó, miró con detenimiento la lista que había hecho Harry y comenzó a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

– ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Murmuró para despertarlo –despiértate lo resolviste.

Harry comenzó a despertar entre la turbulencia que generaba Hermione. Abrió los ojos sin entender que le pasaba a ella. Hermione dejo de sacudirlo cuando notó que Harry había despertado.

–Harry –dijo exaltada –lo resolviste.

– ¿Yo? –preguntó incrédulamente Harry.

–Sí, mira.

Hermione le acercó el papel para que lo éste viera la lista.

_1 Plaisctteiteft_

_2 aedntheriniMe"_

_3 rgeoeimaconas_

_4 aas,hzora"ent_

_5 lrteeosámIria_

–Lee la primera letra de cada palabra y sigue con la siguiente –dijo Hermione.

La cara de Harry rebalso de asombro, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido verlo de esa manera. Volvió hacia Hermione, esta lo miró sonriéndole de lado.

– ¿Cómo lo descubriste Hermione? – preguntó intrigado.

–Solo lo vi por casualidad.

No podían creer que estuvo tan cerca de ellos todo este tiempo y no lo habían visto. De inmediato trascribieron aquel mensaje para leerlo completamente. Hermione tomó la pluma y revoló el mensaje que decía.

_Para llegar a destino, este hechizo te mostrar el camino_

"_Itinere Manifestat"_

Ambos se miraron con decisión, Harry sacó su varita y la colocó sobre el pergamino que le entregó el ebrio del Caldero Chorreante. Acto seguido pronunció –_Itinere Manifestat_ –. Repentinamente un mapa se comenzó dibujaba lentamente del centro hacia sus extremos, como si una niebla se despejara para dejar a la vista el camino. Cuando el dibujo se terminó de formar vislumbraron un mapa de Europa donde una ruta se trazaba entre el lugar donde ellos se encontraban hasta el sur de Luxemburgo.

La algarabía dejó espacio para un breve segundo de silencio.

–Harry…

–Si…

– ¿Cómo iremos hasta ese lugar?

…

* * *

Espero les guste...

Gracias por leerlo...

Un saludo...


	4. El bar La Comadreja ebria

**4**

**El bar La Comadreja ebria**

— ¡No, Harry!

— Hermione, ¿Acaso hay otra manera de ir hasta allí?

—Per…

Hermione mordió su labio inferior resignada, ella sabía que era el único medio por el cual podrían viajar de la manera más rápida, aunque no le entusiasmaba la idea de volar y mucho menos en aquella vieja motocicleta. La cual se veía muy golpeada, tenia años de uso, incluso se veía pálida su pintura. Era cierto que la última vez que se usó respondió bien, pero eso no calmaba las dudas y el temor que Hermione sentía.

— ¿Estás seguro de que funciona? —preguntó la chica dubitativamente.

—Espero que sí —respondió Harry.

Eso no ayudaba mucho, pero a esta altura no podía dar marcha atrás.

Harry subió a la habitación y sacó de su cama dos mochilas que armó para aquel viaje. No sabía cuánto les llevaría, pero creía haber puesto todo lo necesario para él y Hermione. Bajó las escaleras hasta al salón donde encontró a su amiga con una fotografía en sus manos, él se quedó viéndola a la distancia en medio de los escalones comprendiendo el sentir de ella. Cuando Hermione volvió su mirada hacia Harry guardó con ella la imagen, y éste retomó su marcha hacia abajo. En ese momento de claro entendimiento sobraban las palabras.

Decidieron partir luego del almorzar, por ello cerca de las dos de la tarde se encontraban listo para salir hacia su destino. Harry colocó sobre sus hombros la mochila y luego le alcanzó la otra a Hermione para que también lo hiciera. Contempló el mapa por última vez, antes de guardarlo en la mochila de Hermione, para saber qué dirección tomar. Montó sobre la motocicleta y la arrancó en un solo intento.

—Sube —le dijo Harry mientras giraba el acelerador para mantener encendido el vehículo.

Hermione tomo valor y con pasos lentos y temerarios subió detrás de él. Ella sentía su cuerpo tenso, nunca había viajado en aquella motocicleta y las dudas de su funcionamiento no la tranquilizaban, pero confiaba en el conductor.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto Harry

— ¡No!

Hermione se aferró a Harry por la cintura para no caerse, mientras él salió a toda velocidad de Grimmauld Place.

—_AHHH!_

Se escucho el agudo y ensordecedor grito de Hermione luego de la sacudida causada por la aceleración repentina. Harry atinó a mirarla por un segundo y volvió la vista hacia el frente para comenzar a despegar. A medida que la motocicleta se elevaba Harry sentía que los brazos de Hermione le apretaban más y más fuerte la cintura hasta el punto de dificultarle la respiración.

Una vez arriba los músculos tensos de Hermione se relajaron un poco, pero seguía agarrada a la cintura de su amigo. El primer sacudón ya había pasado y la vista de la cuidad desde aquella altura era realmente impresionante. Desde allí los edificios y los automóviles parecían formar parte de una maqueta diminuta. A esa altura ni los muggles mas observadores serian capaz de verlos volar, no distinguirían una moto voladora, no tenían de que preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó de un grito Harry debido al ruido del viento que generaba su gran velocidad y al motor del vehículo.

— ¡Por ahora bien! — le respondió con una intensidad similar.

Harry giró en dirección sureste poniendo rumbo fijo hacia donde el mapa le indicó. Iba todo viento en popa cuando un rudo extraño salió de la motocicleta, esto llamó su atención, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el ciclomotor comenzó a oscilar de arriba abajo sin motivo.

Hermione entró en pánico, cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él se llenaba de un miedo nervioso al notar que perdía el equilibrio en el aire.

— ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE HARRY?!

—NO LO SÉ, SUJÉTATE HERMIONE

La vieja motocicleta comenzó a caer en picada en dirección a Brick Lane a gran velocidad, ésta perecía que impactaría de lleno en la calle. Hermione se negaba a abrir los ojos, mientras sentía el terrible descenso al vacío con su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por minuto, el viento le alborotaba el cabello, su estomago se le contraía en la caída. Harry gritaba y maldecía mientras golpeaba la motocicleta para que reaccione porque veía cada vez más cerca a las personas y los vehículos que iban y venían por Brick Lane. A esta altura no les importaba ser visto por los muggles, lo realmente importante para ellos era sobrevivir. Estando a un palmo del duro suelo Harry fue capaz de recuperar el control sobre la motocicleta y apoyar sus ruedas sobre la cinta asfáltica. Ésta continuó avanzando a toda velocidad por la calle en dirección contraria, Harry no podía siquiera pestañar porque frente suyo un enorme camión de carga se acercaba a ellos haciendo sonar su bocina constantemente. Logró esquivarlo por una distancia milimétrica, si hubiera reaccionado un segundo más tarde otro hubiera sido el desenlace. Hermione abrió repentinamente sus ojos y se aterró al ver un colectivo yendo directamente hacia ellos.

— ¡CUIDADO HARRY! —gritó aterrada.

Harry enseguida dobló hacia la derecha para evitar el impacto, el colectivo paso a toda velocidad a un lado de ellos destrozando el espejo izquierdo de la moto dejando una estela de vidrio pulverizado en el aire.

La motocicleta se elevó a escasos centímetros del suelo mientras zigzagueaba esquivando los vehículos que se les ponían delante. De pronto frente a ellos se le presento un obstáculo imposible de esquivar, delante había una enorme cantidad de personas cruzando la calle en ambas direcciones.

— ¡¿HARRY QUÉ VAS A HACER?! —vociferó la chica.

—AGÁRRATE FUERTE HERMIONE, NO TE VAYAS A SOLTAR —Gritó Harry.

—HARRY!

En ese momento Harry aceleró a toda velocidad rogando que esa maldita cosa se elevara. Su vista se nubló a causa de la velocidad con la que el viento golpeaba en sus ojos. Cuando estuvo a tres metros de aquellas personas, volanteó hacia arriba y la motocicleta se elevó pasando sus ruedas por encima de los peatones a poco más de medio metro.

Consiguieron elevarse a unos veinticinco metros de de altura. No tan alto como la primera vez, pero más que suficiente para que puedan continuar.

Su adrenalina disminuyó y sus pulsaciones regresaron a la normalidad una vez que se encontraron surcando el cielo fuera de peligro. Su respiración seguía agitada por el trajín de la calle Brick Lane, luego pasaron por debajo del Tower Bridge rozando el río Támesis con las ruedas hasta sentir la brisa marina y las diminutas gotas de agua salada en sus rostros. La bienvenida del océano al verlos llegar.

De improviso Harry empezó a reírse destartaladamente mientras volaban sobre aquel manto oleado. Hermione lo miraba indignada, cómo se puede estar riendo luego de lo que había pasado.

—De qué te ríes —dijo Hermione enojada mientras le golpeaba la espada con sus puños cerrados —, casi nos matamos.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry aún descostillándose de risa.

Hermione pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero aquella infundada risa se le contagió y al igual que Harry comenzó a reírse de manera descontrolada sin saber por qué.

Será por el milagroso escape de la calle Brick Lane o el hecho de estar viajando a través de un océano acompañado de las gaviotas y delfines, pero el temor de Hermione se perdió, ahora ella disfrutaba del vuelo contemplando las postales de aquel viaje.

Lejos en el horizonte la extensa alfombra oceánica terminaba dejando ver los acantilados de la costa frente a ellos. Cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino, Harry esperaba poder llegar antes que la motocicleta explote.

Esta vez largas extensiones de tierra pasaban debajo de ellos, sobrevolaban grandes ciudades y bosques. Luego de un par de horas de viaje el temor de Harry se hizo realidad, el motor de la motocicleta comenzó a largar humo negro haciendo detener el vuelo del vehículo obligándolos a un forzado aterrizaje.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione.

—Vamos a tener que saltar —respondió Harry —, a la cuenta de tres.

— ¡QUÉ!

—Uno… Dos... —Harry esperaba estar un poco más cerca de piso — tres, ¡AHORA!

Ambos saltaron de inmediato, caían hacia la hierba pronunciando un fuerte grito. Hermione rápidamente sacó su varita y con un hechizo logro frenar su caída antes de impactar de lleno con el suelo. Harry y Hermione quedaron jadeando acostados sobre hierba con la vista en el cielo grisáceo y nublado.

—Gracias Hermione —dijo Harry con la vos ahogada.

—Qué harías sin mí— rió ella.

—Nada.

Se pusieron de pie y miraron a su alrededor. Parecían estar dentro de un bosque, aquel lugar estaba rodeado por una variedad de arboles principalmente abetos, cedros y robles, la hierba a sus pies se encontraba húmeda y se podía escuchar a lo lejos un sonido similar al de un arroyo fluyendo. Un camino de tierra cruzaba por su derecha, daba el aspecto de ser usado con frecuencia porque se venían diversas marcas sobre su superficie. A cinco metros de su caída se encontraba la vieja motocicleta desparramada, con el volante torcido y una de sus ruedas aún girando lentamente.

Rápidamente trotaron hacia allí con el deseo de que todavía sirva el ciclomotor. Sinceramente no se veía muy bien, los golpes y las abolladuras no eran nada comparado al humo que largaba el motor hacia el aire.

—Oh no—dijo Harry —,si Sirius siguiera vivo me mataría.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé, ¿Tú lo crees?

—No, tampoco sé donde estamos.

—Pásame el mapa Hermione —dijo Harry estirando la mano.

Hermione bajo su mochila, la abrió y sacó el mapa y lo dejo en la mano de Harry. Éste al abrirlo se sobresaltó al verlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Hermione.

—Nada… solo… —aún atónito le alcanzo el mapa —mira.

El asombre de Hermione fue muy similar al de Harry. Aquél mapa había cambiado, parecía expandirse a medida que se acercaban más a su objetivo. Ahora les mostraba el dibujo de Luxemburgo donde les indicaba que ellos se encobraban al norte y su destino se hallaba al sur.

—Entonces, ¿dónde estamos Harry?— preguntó Hermione.

—Lejos— dijo en un tono desairado —, tendremos que seguir a pie por aquel camino —. Señaló el sendero de tierra y al igual que Hermione bajo su mochila para descansar un rato, sacó una botella de agua y guardo el mapa en ella.

—Si conociéramos aquel lugar podríamos aparecernos— dijo Hermione luego de beber de la botella que Harry le alcanzó —, tampoco sabemos si es seguro aparecernos ahí.

—Tampoco sabemos si podemos aparecernos allí, puede que este protegido— añadió Harry.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar un lejano traqueteo que parecía aumentar de intensidad. Daba la impresión que algo se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos. Harry y Hermione se quedaron en silencio y agudizaron el oído para percibir los que sucedía. A los intensos traqueteos se le agregó un relinche y luego varios. También un grito de « ¡Arre, Arre!» Se oyó en aquel bosque.

De la maleza tras ellos, repentinamente salieron cinco hombres montados en caballos. Al frente de la manda un extraño sujeto con un gran sombrero de punta adornado con una pluma montaba un gran caballo negro, a sus lados dos caballos pardos montados por, a su izquierda un pelado de barba espesa y a su derecha por un pelilargo con un pañuelo en su cabeza. Finalmente en la parte trasera una mujer peinada con dos trenzas montaba un caballo blanco con manches negras. Al lado de ella un hombre, al parecer, de pequeña estatura con rulos y barba extravagante galopaba en un caballo marón de manchas blancas.

Un fuerte alarido se escuchó proveniente de uno de aquellos hombres. Hermione y Harry se giraron para verlos, pero estas personas a todo galope se acercaron a ellos. De un solo movimiento y a toda velocidad uno de los jinetes se apropió de ambas mochilas y éstos siguieron su paso atreves del camino de tierra. Lo único que escucharon fue la aguda vos del sujeto más pequeño decirles. —Gracias por los regalos— y se perdieron de vista.

Un breve pero amargo silencio rondo aquél bosque.

— ¡Genial!— Exclamó Harry furioso —Nos han robado.

Hermione se derrumbó sobre la hierba húmeda, se recogió en sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero fue inútil, al instante comenzó a sentir lágrimas acariciando su suave rostro. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en ella y una amarga sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?— preguntó Harry acongojado sentándose junto a ella.

—Es que… tod… tod…— decía entre sollozos —todo está perdido.

Harry la miró tiernamente a los ojos y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes—dijo acariciándole la mejilla —, sé que juntos vamos a llegar y lo encontraremos.

—Pero, nuestras cosas y el mapa. Todo estaba en las mochilas— dijo ella cabizbaja.

—Tenemos nuestras varitas y un camino —dijo Harry —.Todo va a estar bien, te conozco, conozco tu valor y sé que nunca te rendís —. Harry le dio el ánimo que Hermione necesitaba para continuar. Se puso de pie y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Con una firme decisión y ánimos renovados se encaminaron por el sendero de tierra camino hacia el sur para continuar su búsqueda.

La noche llegaría en algunas horas, el cielo cubierto de nubes grises anunciaban una posible lluvia. Harry y Hermione solo hicieron cien metros a pie y salieron del bosque. Lo primero que vieron delante de ellos fue un cartel de madera que decía "Elwen". Delante de ellos se vislumbraba un pequeño pueblo. Había muy pocas casas, tan pocos que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. Todas ellas tenían la misma forma, puertas circulares y techos triangulares. Parecían estar echas de madera, a excepción de las chimeneas que, parecían ser de sólidos ladrillos.

Aquél pueblo se recorría solo con la vista, ocupaba solo cincuenta metros cuadrados, pero lo que llamó la atención de ambos, fueron los cincos caballos atados en las vallas de lo que parecía una choza a treinta metros a su izquierda.

Con curiosidad se acercaron hacia la choza y vieron un cartel que decía «Bar La Comadreja ebria» escrito con grandes letras sobre la puerta del lugar. Hermione cruzó una cómplice mirada con Harry, tenían claro lo que iban a hacer.

— ¿Crees que estén ahí?— preguntó Harry.

—Estoy segura —respondió Hermione —, vamos a entrar.

Harry inclino la cabeza en señal de aprobación y abrió la puerta de La Comadreja ebria. Una nube de humo los envolvió nada más cruzar el umbral y se podía escuchar el murmullo de las personas hablando entre ellas. Por el olor que despedía el humo, supieron de inmediato que no era un incendio sino que se trataba de tabaco quemándose.

La Comadreja ebria estaba llena casi en su totalidad. Si bien el lugar no era pequeño, ni tampoco era exageradamente grande, pero parecía albergar a todos los habitantes del pueblo de Elwen. Las mesas cuadradas rebalsaban de bebidas y el noventa por ciento de los clientes de allí se encontraban fumando. Incluso las meseras llevaban un cigarrillo con ellas.

Sobre la barra detrás de la caja registradora un pelado bigotón de grosa contextura, que al parecer era el dueño del lugar, gritaba a las meseras para que llevaran a las mesas los pedidos. Éstas con sus varitas hacían flotar las bandejas para llevarles los tragos a los clientes. En ese momento Harry y Hermione supieron que aquel era un bar mágico y que todos allí eran magos.

En un rincón del bar un grupo de ancianos apostaban mientras jugaban a las cartas con abanos en sus manos, junto a ellos otro señor mayor con un parche en el ojo y sombrero de pirata le cantaba totalmente borracho a su botella de vino una canción que decía «No me dejes, no te vayas a las mar…».En el centro un asqueroso señor toqueteaba descaradamente a una mesera cada vez que se acercaba a su mesa, primero disimuladamente tocó su trasero, luego sin vergüenza ni escrúpulos manoseó sus pechos y le pego una nalgada, esto no le gustaba nada a ella, lo dejaba ver en su cara de asco, pero el hombre gordo de la barra, sus jefe, la miraba severamente para que mantenga contento al cliente. Finalmente en el otro extremo, detrás de un solitario señor que leía el diario mientras fumaba una pipa, se encontraban las cinco personas que les habían robado en el bosque revisando sus mochilas.

Harry y Hermione decidieron sentarse en una mesa cercana a ellos. Iba a ser difícil recuperar sus cosas allí sin pasar desapercibos, el lugar no parecía ser muy amigable y no sabían cómo lo iban a hacer. Una vez sentados a espala de los cinco bandidos una mesera de peleo negro, seco y opaco se les acercó con cara de fastidio y un cigarrillo en su boca.

—Que van a pedir— dijo insulsamente la camarera.

—Eh… una cerev…— La mesera no dejó que Harry terminara su frase, ésta bruscamente colocó sobre la mesa una botella y dos vasos.

—Aquí todos tomas Whisky— recalcó ante la mirada de ambos —, así que beban eso.

La mujer se marcho de allí con dirección a la barra tirando las cenizas del cigarro al suelo. Hermione miro a Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry miro la enorme botella de Whisky que tenia frente a él y se encogió de hombros.

—Harry— llamó Hermione—, ¿Cómo pagaremos esto?

—No lo sé— respondió —A lo que vinimos Hermione—. Harry le indico con el índice que haga silencio y con el mismo dedo le señalo que escuchara. Así que ella se quedó quieta y agudizó su oído para escuchar que decían aquellas cinco persona.

— ¡¿Qué haces con ese perro en la mesa?!— preguntó severamente el tipo con el sombrero de punta y rostro pálido al hombre de pequeña estatura y barba extravagante.

—Es un cachorro, lo atrape antes de entrar al bar Frank —dijo el petizo con su aguda voz tratando de retener un pequeño labrador negro —, podríamos venderlos a buen precio.

—De acuerdo Tuerca —dijo Frank, que parecía ser el líder de la banda —, pero átalo bajo la mesa, molesta cuando ladra— parecía fastidiado por el cachorro —.Sombra, Niky, hay algo en esas mochilas que nos pueda servir—dijo dirigiéndose a las mujer de trenzas y al hombre de pelo largo y pañuelo en la cabeza.

—En esta… nada interesante, aunque algunas cosas se podrían vender—dijo la mujer llamada Niky hurgando en la mochila aún.

—Aquí…—dijo el otro llamado Sombra— un papel viejo y arrugado, un libro roto y…— dijo Sombra sacando una bolsa de tela del interior de la mochila. — ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— El hombre abrió la bolsa y encontró una cantidad considerable de Galeones de Oro y Sickles de Plata.

—Muy bien Sombra— dijo Frank tomando la bolsa—, este sí que es un buen hallazgo.

Todos en la mesa rieron y Sombrea y Frank brindaron con un trago de Vodka Búlgaro por el botín hallado.

—AHHHH!— Gritó en enano Tuerca cuando el pequeño perro le mordió un dedo mientras intentaba atarlo a la pata de la mesa —Maldito perro —dijo éste y castigó al cachorro con una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo lanzó lejos de allí y provocó que el can lanzara un alarido.

El petizo Tuerca intentó levantarse para buscar al perro, pero Frank con una mano sobre su pecho lo frenó y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que mire al último de los integrantes de la mesas, al tipo pelado con barba espesa que miraba fijamente hacia Harry y Hermione.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ruel?— preguntó Frank —, ves algo interesante.

El barbón llamado Ruel se giro hacia Frank y dijo:

—Eso dos chicos —señalado a Hermione y a Harry —, en algún lado creo haberlos visto —. Al terminar la oración todos en la mesa se quedaron pensando. Por otra parte a Harry y Hermione se les heló la sangre al saber que estaban hablando de ellos.

—Mmm… no lo sé— dijo Frank dubitativo—, Sombra llama a Comadreja, le preguntaremos si sabe algo—. Ordenó este y Sombra levanto su mano derecha, que, con un simple gesto llamó al gordo bigotón que se hallaba en la barra. Éste a toda prisa corrió hacia la mesa.

—Que quieren Frank —dijo toscamente el dueño del bar.

—Comadreja, ¿Alguna vez viste a esos chicos por aquí?— preguntó Frank señalando la mesa en donde estaban Harry y Hermione.

—Jamás —dijo Comadreja—, deben ser forastero, parecen estar perdidos.

—No parecen ser de aquí— añadió Niky —, mírenlos.

—La chica se ve bien buena— comentó Tuerca —, el otro es solo un tonto con gafas.

El gordo bigotón regreso a su lugar en la barra, dejando al grupo que miraban con mirada depredadora a los dos chicos.

Frank se acerco a Ruel e intercambiaron una maliciosa sonrisa, este último asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron hacia la mesa de los extraños chicos.

— ¿Qué van a hacer?— inquirió Niky de manera jocosa.

—Ruel quiere a la mujer— dejó caer Frank mientras se iban.

Harry y Hermione, que habían escuchado toda la charla, vieron como los dos sujetos se acercaron hacia ellos. Fran llegó primero y se paró frente a ellos con Ruel a su lado.

—Esto es lo quera haremos— dijo de forma arrogante Frank —, la chica se queda con nosotros y tú te irás.

—Claro, si no quieres terminar lastimado o muerto niño—aclaró Ruel.

—Están locos—dijo seriamente Harry mientras Hermione le tomaba fuertemente el brazo —, ella no se irá con ustedes.

Al parecer esas palabras enfadaron mucho los dos hombres que, arrugando la cara sacaron sus varitas de un solo movimiento. Frank apuntaba firmemente hacia Harry mientras que Ruel arrancó a Hermione de su lado llevándosela a hacia un rincón.

—Tranquilo, mi amigo la cuidara— dijo Frank con una sonrisa obscura—. Deja que se diviertan.

Harry intentaba sacar su varita, pero era imposible con aquel tipo apuntándole.

—Que pasa, no puedes ayudar a tu novia niño— dijo con sarcasmo Frank.

Harry rió por lo bajo. —Ella no necesita ayuda—dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

La desafiante tención en las miradas de ambos se hacía extremadamente palpable, cuando se escuchó a la lejanía.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Y la imagen de un pelado cuzo el bar volando a toda velocidad cayendo en el otro extremo de este partiendo en dos una mesa en la caída. Harry y Frank giraron la cabeza y vieron que Hermione empuñaba su varita. Aprovechando la distracción que esto provoco Harry sacó la suya y la apunto en dirección al hombre que tenía enfrente.

— _¡Desmaius!_— dijo inmediatamente sin dejar que Frank reaccione y éste voló hacia la barra, golpeando contra una vitrina llena de vinos destrozándola en mil pedazo.

El ambiente en el bar ser volvió turbio, Ruel se levantó mareado y calló sobre la mesa donde los ancianos jugaban cartas. Esto los hizo enojar y los ancianos partieron los vasos llenos en la cabeza de Ruel. Todo se convirtió en un caos. Todos los clientes en el bar se descontrolaron y comenzaron a atacarse unos con otros. El señor del parche en el ojo rompió una silla en la espalda de un tipo que volcó su vino. La camarera que era manoseada por el horrible señor aprovecho el lío para romperle una dura botella de Whisky en la cabeza al hombre en venganza.

En la otra parte del bar Hermione había paralizado a Niky y aprovecho para tomas sus mochilas mientras Harry luchaba con Sombra. Ella, escuchó el fuerte llanto de un perro, parecía que lo habían pisado, por ello se dedico a buscarlo entre el piso del salvaje bar. Había tantas piernas moviéndose que no podía ver al cachorro, aunque si lo podía escuchar. En su búsqueda halló en el piso el saco con Galeones de Harry, ella los tomó y siguió buscado.

Comadreja, el dueño del bar se ocultaba bajo la barra llorando mientras veía como su negocio se caía a pedazos.

Harry logró desarmar a Sombra, pero cuando iba a darle la puntada final, Tuerca llegó corriendo hacia él con una meza en sus manos y la estampó de lleno sobre Harry que por el impacto voló hasta donde se encontraba el señor que leía el diario. El señor de la pipa lo sintió caer y bajo el periódico para verlo, lo observó subió otra vez el diario indiferente y lo volvió a bajar exaltado.

—Oh Dios, ¡Es Harry Potter!— dijo este.

El bar quedo completamente es silencio ante esta revelación, Harry Potter el salvador del mundo, el que derrotó al señor Tenebroso se encontraba allí. Hermione aprovecho la conmoción para recoger al pequeño cachorrito del piso mientras miraba atentamente la escena.

— ¡ATRÁPENLO!— gritó Tuerca y el bar volvió a convertirse en un campo de batalla donde todos peleaban contra todos.

Hermione con el cachorro en brazos esquivaba las botellas que volaban sobre ella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Harry. Éste seguía luchando contras Sombra y Tuerca que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Cuando llegó Hermione se deshizo fácilmente del enano con el hechizo _Desmaius,_ permitiéndole a Harry vencer sin dificultad al último de estos.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó a Hermione mientras se agachaba esquivando una silla que voló por encima suyo.

—Si— respondió ella —, ¿Tu?

—Un poco dolorido ¿Cómo saldremos?

—Aléjate— indicó Hermione mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la pared — _¡Bombarda!_

El Hechizo lanzado por la chica provocó una lluvia de escombros y astillas dejando un gran hoyo sobre la pared más cercana que les permitió escapar a toda prisa del bar hasta por fin perderlo de vista.

…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...

Gracias a los que siguen el fic, siempre se agradecen las Reviews...

Un saludo...

PD: Me hizo mucha gracia las PD de AlePotterGranger


	5. Solos en la noche

**5**

**Solos en la noche**

Atrás había quedado aquel horrible bar. La noche les llegó una vez que escaparon de allí. Las nubes grises seguían sin abandonar el cielo nocturno.

Harry y Hermione consiguieron armar una tienda cerca de unas colinas al lado de la carretera para descansar y refugiarse de la noche. El lugar era perfecto, grandes árboles y profunda maleza recubrían la zona. Allí nadie los encontraría y podrían descansar tranquilos sin el temor de que alguien les apareciera de improviso, pero de igual manera añadieron algunos hechizos de protección por las dudas.

Pese a estar en una tienda mágica, ésta no era muy grande. Si, tenían los necesario, pero parecía ser para una persona y media, o dos personas, nada más. No era nada lujosa, en realidad la tienda era muy parecida a la que usaron aquella vez cuando buscaban los horrocrux.

Dentro Harry limpiaba su cara de unas pequeñas heridas que le había dejado la pelea en _la Comadreja ebria_. Se miró en el espejo buscando alguna herida perdida, pero antes vio en el reflejo a su amiga que miraba al pequeño animal con el rostro preocupado, esto llamó su atención y no tardo en llagar hasta ella para ver que sucedía.

—Tiene una pata rota— dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el pequeño perro.

— ¿Puedes curarlo?– preguntó Harry mientras se inclinaba para ver la desafortunada patita del cachorro.

—Sí, creo si—dijo ésta—, seguro sufrió mucho estando allí—. Harry no pudo mirarla sin admirarla, sin dudas ella tenía un corazón muy noble y lleno de valor, siempre preocupándose por las criaturas más indefensas e inocentes. Eran ese tipo de cosa las que la hacían única.

Hermione sacó su varita y con un pequeño movimiento logró sanar al cachorro que, completamente sano comenzó a dar saltos a la vez que movía enérgicamente la cola y daba pequeños ladridos en señal de agradecimiento.

Harry y Hermione enternecidos miraban al pequeño ir de un lado a otro, recorriendo los rincones de la tienda mientras olfateaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—Ahora tengo que curarte a ti—dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el chico.

— ¿¡Que!? No—replicó Harry—, estoy bien, solo tengo unos raspones.

Hermione lo observó de cerca cuidadosamente y enarcó una ceja.

—De acuerdo— dijo ella —, solo déjame pasarte alcohol para desinfectar tus raspones.

Harry la miró con temor y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero ella no se lo había preguntado, él solo tuvo que leer aquellos ojos color miel para entender que no iba a salvarse.

Se acostó sobre las piernas de su amiga, acomodando su cabeza en ellas, encontraba un placer intenso al estar en contacto con Hermione y poder sentir su piel junto a la suya. Poder sentir su aroma único, que el describía como aromo a Hermione porque esa hermosa mezcla de vainilla, hojas de libro y briza del bosque solo lo tenía ella y nadie más. Por alguna razón ajena a él, siempre se estremecía ante aquel singular perfume, el cual lo hacía viajar entre recuerdos en donde todos se encontraba ella con su fragancia única, porque cada vez que mira al pasado Hermione siempre estuvo a su lado, ya sea festejando la victoria de Gryffindor luego de una victoria en un partido de quidditch o en la enfermería después de una terrible caída. Creyéndole cuando nadie más lo hacía, a su lado en la búsqueda más peligrosa de su vida, liberando a su padrino de una terrible injusticia y fue con ella, y nadie más con quien visitó que visito a sus padres una fría noche en el Valle de Godric. Hermione fue la única persona en verlo en la más alta grandeza y en su intima vulnerabilidad.

Chilló levemente al sentir un pequeño ardor bajo su pómulo izquierdo causado por el algodón en alcoholizado que Hermione colocó sobre aquella herida.

—Lo siento— susurró ella en voz baja —, ¿Arde mucho?— Harry negó con la cabeza. Podría sentir como los rebeldes mechones de Hermione rozaban parte de su cara causándole un pequeño cosquilleo.

Otro gesto de dolor se pinto en su rostro forzándole a cerrar los ojos mientras las suaves manos de Hermione recorrían los rincones de su cara tan cuidadosamente que parecían caricias suyas.

—Falta poco— comentó con voz baja y suave ella.

Todos los bellos de Harry se erizaron al sentir la tibia voz recorrerle con suavidad todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los orbes canela de su amiga que lo miraban fijamente. Por un minuto dejó de existir el mundo y solo veía aquellos ojos, algunos mechones castéanos y eso hermosos labios que lo llamaban, quería probarlos, sentirlos.

—Hermione…— susurró sin aliento.

—Si Harry…

Harry humedeció sus labios para impulsar sus palabras, pero el pequeño perrito saltó encima de él interrumpiéndolo dándole pequeños besitos en todo el rostro provocándole un continuo cosquilleo. Hermione comenzó a reír al ver como Harry se removía en ella entre las sonrisas que el cachorro saco son su hocico de él.

—Te está pidiendo quedarse con nosotros—dijo entre risas Hermione.

— ¿Enserio?— balbució Harry tomando al perrito para poder respirar un momento—, quieres quedarte con nosotros pequeño.

Aquella escena divertía mucho a Hermione, estaba muy sorprendida al ver que el cachorro los había adoptado desde el primer momento, se sentía feliz porque Harry lo había tomado muy bien. Recordó en ese momento que él nunca tuvo otra mascota a excepción de Hedwig, y ésta desgraciadamente pereció tiempo atrás.

—Deberíamos ponerle un nombre— dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su obscuro cabello.

—Un nombre…— dudó Harry mientras el perrito se acostaba sobre su vientre— ¿Qué nombre le pondrías Hermione?

Ella comenzó a pensar,_ —un nombre… un nombre… un nombre…—_

—Que te parece Bubu.

El nombre elegido por su amiga le causó mucha gracia y aunque mordía su labio inferior para no reírse le fue imposible contener las carcajadas. Por supuesto a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracias la reacción de su amigo, arrugó el entrecejo y golpeó su cabeza como castigo.

—Ah!... eso dolió Hermione.

—No tiene nada de malo el ese nombre—dijo ella relajándose un poco.

—Lo sé— dijo Harry, tomó al perro entre sus manos y le habló —, pequeño desde ahora te llamarás Bubu—. Hermione se ablandó y rió junto a Harry en el momento que bautizó al can. Volvió a golpear su cabeza, esta vez un poco más suave que antes, por meterla en su espirar le risa al que también entró el pequeño Bubu, que movía su cola y sacaba la lengua uniéndose a ello.

Hermione apenas podía dormir, había algo en aquella tienda que le traía recuerdos. La nostalgia la llevaba a esos días cuando buscan los Horrocrux. En esos obscuros meses llegó a perder las esperanzas por un tiempo, fue un momento de flaqueza en el cual pensó abandonar aquella misión. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque una persona muy especial en ese momento le tendió su mano, cuando aquel guardapelo consumía la poca luz que quedaba aun en su corazón fue Harry quien la rescató de aquel peligros abismo.

Cuantas veces él la había protegido, no era capaz de contarlas en aquél momento. Pero siempre que pensaba en ellos una sensación cálida bajaba por su pecho. Desde el momento en el que vio al delgado niño en aquel tren hasta el momento en el que acabó con el señor obscuro esa extraña calidez podía sentirla intensamente. También, en cada abraza dado con fuerza. Hasta ese último dado en la batalla de Hogwarts, en el cual no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir sabiendo a quien se enfrentaría.

Miró al cachorro que dormía plácidamente sobre las sabanas en un rincón y sonrió. Buscó a su amigo pero éste no se encontraba acostado. Harry estaba sentado en una silla mirando fijamente al horizonte._ — ¿En que estará pensado?— _se pregunto a sí misma.

Hermione se acercó por la espalda al pensativo Harry y apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

— ¿En qué piensas Harry?— preguntó ella mientras inhalaba el aroma de aquél hermoso perfume que le hacía temblar los pies.

Harry ante el contacto de Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró con calma.

—Tampoco puedes dormir—dijo apaciblemente. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se separó de él.

—No— susurró ella — ¿Quieres hablarlo?— Dijo yendo hasta su cama para luego sentarse —Aquí vamos a estar más cómodos.

Harry se levanto del asiento y se colocó allí posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione, donde se sentía más cómodo, mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Sabes Hermione— comentó Harry —, este lugar me trae recuerdos ¿No te sucede lo mismo?

—Sí, me hace recordar muchas cosas.

—Tuvimos suerte aquella vez.

—Fuiste muy valiente Harry—susurró ella —, luchaste con ímpetu.

— Hermione, sin ti a mi lado no hubiese conseguido nada.

Harry miró directamente los ojos de ella haciéndole entender la gran importancia de ella en su vida.

—Sacrificaste mucho al acompañarme y por eso estamos aquí —añadió el chico.

Hermione acariciaba su rostro mirando los profundos cristales verdes que tenía frente a ella, la sensación cálida volvió a recorrerle toda su anatomía. Se perdió en aquel océano llamado Harry Potter viendo cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, acarició suavemente su labios luchando contra el impulso de probar aquél vergel prohibido.

Todo atisbo de resistencia se anuló cuando Harry corriéndole unos pocos mechones de pelo le acarició sus mejillas pasando cuidadosamente las yemas de sus dedos por los suaves labios de ella consiguiendo dificultar su respiración.

—Harry...

Pero no hubo más palabras, comenzaron a besarse en medio de la silenciosa noche.

...

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído...

Espero le guste, también quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguen la historia.

La verdad no soy de contestar en el fic las reviewes que dejan, al principio le respondía por MP pero como algunos no están logeados no puedo contestarles, así que puede que responda de esta forma.

Para **anita675 ,**se dio cuenta de mi intención con le cachorro. Nunca esta de mas otro pasajero el viaje.

Y **AlePotterGranger **le estoy empezando a tomar cariño, En verdad la idea de actualizar bastante seguido, tratando de hacerlo una vez a la semana, es solo que al seguir una historia me gusta que tenga continuidad y no esperar medio año para un nuevo capitulo.

Un saludo...


	6. El Sr y la Sra Bremen

**6**

**El Sr. y la Sra. Bremen**

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer salieron por el oriente Harry, Hermione y Bubu continuaron su camino hacia el sur. Un viaje que deberían proseguir a pie debido al terrible accidente se sufrió su vehículo tiempo atrás.

El sendero de tierra que los llevo hasta el pueblo de _Elwen_ habían desaparecido. Ahora caminaba a la vera de una ruta asfaltada infinitamente larga donde ningún vehículo se asomaba de momento. El viento húmedo del alba golpeaba con sus frías caricias las caras de ellos, el rocío de la hierba mojaba sus calzados y el cielo seguía totalmente cubierto por aquellas densas nubes grises.

Hermione llevaba entre sus manos al pequeño Bubu, que aún mantenía sus ojos entre cerrados por la corta noche que paso y por lo plácido de viajar en los brazos de ella. A su lado Harry caminaba pesadamente, al ver su pálido rostro se podía percibir claramente que no había dormido más de dos o tres horas, lo ocurrido esa en la noche daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otras vez como un tornado. A Hermione, como a él, lo sucedido no la dejó descansar en paz, sus muchas vueltas en la cama consiguieron privarla de buenas horas de descanso también.

La caminata era lenta y pesada. A veces se sorprendían cuando algún automóvil pasaba a toda velocidad por su lado o cuando el ruido de las aves sonaba en la silenciosa carretera. Pero este silencio no era muy común entre ellos, tenía una textura diferente, un matiz distinto. Este particular silencio temían romperlo tanto el uno como el otro, porque luego de lo ocurrido, hasta ahora ni Harry ni Hermione habían cruzado palabra, tan solo unas pocas miradas. Ellos eran consientes del este hecho, pero no se atrevían a decir algo, aunque tarde o temprano deberían hablar de ello, aunque posponerlo usando el silencio como escudo les funcionaba muy bien.

Paso a pasa avanzaban entre piedras y pasto seco, cada tanto miraban hacia cielo deseando que no se desate una tormenta en ese lugar, donde estaban en medio de la nada. Junto a ellos pasó una vieja camioneta Chevrolet color verde que, a diferencia de los demás vehículos frenó y comenzó a dar marcha atrás hasta ponerse a la par de ellos.

La camioneta se detuvo, la ventanilla del acompañante descendió y de ella salió el rostro rechoncho y amigable de una anciana muggle. Ésta llevaba un gran sobrero claro y un vestido blanco estampado de flores rosas.

— ¿Hacia dónde van?—preguntó pregunto la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un poco extrañados, no podían decirles a donde iban verdaderamente.

—Hacia el sur—respondió Harry.

—Mi esposo y yo vivimos en una pequeña granja unos kilómetros hacia el sur—dijo la señora del sombrero. Junta a ella conduciendo la camioneta un delgado anciano de espeso bigote y gruesos lentes agitaba la mano en señal de saludo. —Si gustan podríamos acercarlos gran parte del camino.

Harry volvió su mirada a Hermione buscando una respuesta, aceptar o no la propuestas de la anciana. Hermione le respondió con un casi imperceptible movimiento con la cabeza.

Habían caminado mucho, poco a poco sentían el desgaste de sus piernas y el cansancio en todo su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo— dijo Harry —, si no es molestia.

—Para nada —manifestó la señora —, será un placer llevarlos. Súbanse atrás en la caja, está limpia, les avisaremos cuando lleguemos.

—Gracias— dijeron a la par Hermione y Harry y subieron a la caja por la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente, andando por la carretera, y al verse directamente a los ojos no podían evitar pensar que algo les había quedado pendiente y mientras marchaban las imágenes de la noche regresaban a sus cabezas.

_Harry atrapó con su labios los cálidos y subes labios de Hermione en un impulso impensado, solo lo hizo, como si estuviera bajo el hechizo _Imperio_. En él surgió algo que no puedo detener, su vientre parecía estar repleto de hadas intentado salir. Una sensación que nunca sintió lo embargó totalmente, su cuerpo se llenó de calor proveniente de Hermione. Su corazón tembló aún más cuando ella abrió su boca para profundizar aquel apasionado acto donde sus lenguas llevaban y traían el gozó de aquél encuentro. Hermione pensó «— ¿Harry me besó? O ¿soy yo la que lo besa?—». Pero toda duda se desvaneció cuando sintió la mano de su amigo pasar por su mejilla al acariciar su cabello. Todo en ella se revolucionó cuando Harry mordió su labio de manera tan tierna y sutil que casi suelta de su boca un alarido._

_Pero como todo hechizo éste terminó dejándolos aturdidos frente con frente._

— _¿Qué estamos haciendo Harry?— interrogó con un suave susurro ahogado—Esto no es correcto._

—_Lo sé —dijo Harry igualmente tenue—, no… no… sé porque sucedió pero…—.Se levantó de la cómo posición en la que se encontraba para ponerse de pie—sé que no está bien—concluyó._

—_Entiendo —dije Hermione acomodándose dentro de su cama—, creo que es muy tarde debemos descansar, mañana aclara…_

—_Sí— asintió Harry sin dejarla terminar —, será mejor dejarlo para mañana—. Y marcho a su cama en silencio._

En la parte trasera de la Chevrolet verde Harry nadaba en aquél momento, siempre sintió algo especial por Hermione, pero tanto como para besarla. No podía mentirse, lo que sintió con aquél beso no lo había sentido ante con nadie, nunca. Y esa pared invisible que se construyó entre ellos luego del beso no la soportaba más.

—Esto es un poco tonto ¿no lo crees?— mencionó Harry para cortar el silencio entre ambos—, me incomoda mas tenerte lejos que cerca.

—Lo sé Harry— dijo Hermione —, no creas que no me pasa lo mismo. Pero no sabía que decir luego de lo que sucedió anoche.

—No puedo explicar porque ocurrió— dijo Harry —, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Ven—. Y llamó a Hermione para que se acomode junto él.

—De acuerdo— dijo ella sentándose a su lado, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry para sentir nuevamente su calor luego de la fría distancia.

No volverá a ocurrir, eso era lo correcto, pensaba Hermione. Entonces, si era lo correcto, por qué quería que vulva a suceder. Estaba mal pensar eso ¿no? No podía negar que aquél beso le había gustado, en el momento que unió sus labios con los de Harry pudo sentir algo distinto y especial, puedo sentir una conexión con él.

Bubu dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de ella, Hermione casi se duerme al igual que el cachorro pero repentinamente la camioneta frenó en medio de un extenso campo de maíz. En medio de aquél campo había una casa de dos pisos y tejas en el techo. A un lado de la casa se levantaba un molino de viento y frente al hogar se distinguía un pequeño jardín de flores; rosas, claveles, margaritas y girasoles adornados con unos amigables duendes de porcelana.

De la camioneta bajaron los dos ancianos, la señora se acerco a Harry y Hermione y les dijo con una gran sonrisa:

—Llegamos, bajen.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó algo extrañado Harry— Y la carretera.

—A mí y a mi esposa se no escurrió traerlos hasta nuestra casa— dijo el señor de gruesos lentes con gran sonrisa bajo su bigote apareciendo por sorpresa detrás de ellos—, se veían muy cansados y pensamos que sería una buena idea que descansen aquí.

—Y miren el cielo, ¿Qué pasaría si una tormenta los agarra en medio de la ruta? —añadió la rechoncha señora.

—Pero… no queremos incomodar— replicó Hermione.

—Pero para nada hija— mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa la señora—, al contrario será un honor. Bajen.

Cediendo a la hospitalidad de los señores Harry, Hermione y Bubu bajaron de la camioneta y observaron aquél lugar. Apenas se podía ver a la lejanía la carretera y las grandes plantaciones de maíz no dejaban ver más allá debido a la altura de estos. Hermione soltó a Bubu en el suelo y el cachorro comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar inspeccionando el nuevo terreno al que había llegado.

—Déjenme prensárteme— dijo el señor —.Mi nombre es Vestían Bremen y ella— señalando a la señora que estaba a su lado —es mi esposa Margaret Bremen.

—Mucho gusto —dijo gentilmente Harry—Me llamo Harry Potter y ella…

—Soy Hermione Granger— se presentó Hermione —, un placer.

—El placer el nuestro—dijo la señora Bremen —, pasen por favor y dejen esa mochilas que se ven pesada.

Harry y Hermione entraron a la casa dejando a Bubu fuera para que siga investigando el lugar. Dentro, aquella casa estaba decorada como el típico hogar de ancianos muggels. Muchos cuadros colgaban de las paredes tapizadas de blanco con estampas de maíz, el piso de madera encerada tenía en medio, una pequeña mesa de cristal donde un florero llevaba dentro una margarita. Rodeaban la mesita unos grandes sillones acolchonados tapizados con flores de azalea rosadas.

—Pero no se queden ahí parados —dijo la señora Bremen tras ellos al entrar a la casa.

—Siéntanse como en su casa —agregó el señor Bremen —, Margaret, llévalos arriba para que dejen sus cosas en una habitación.

La señora Bremen no les dio tiempo para reprochar nada a Harry y a Hermione, porque de inmediato los tomó de las muñecas y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, dejándolos en un pasillo donde, en el cual, había dos habitaciones a su izquierda una al fondo y a la derecha se encontraba un baño.

—Pueden usar la habitación que deseen—le dijo la señora Bremen señalando las dos puertas de la izquierda con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja —, la habitación del fondo está cerrada, no intenten entrar ahí— al decir eso a Margaret Bremen por un breve segundo se le arrugó la cara y se le fue la sonrisa, pero al instante regresó a ser la misma —.Los llamaré para almorzar—dijo mientras descendía las escaleras.

Para Harry y Hermione la actitud de la señora le parecía muy extraña, sin siquiera conocerlos los habían adoptado en su casa. Algo extraño porque las personas no suelen tener tanta confianza con desconocidos, sea magos o muggels.

—Qué extraña señora ¿no te parece Harry?—dijo Hermione.

—Sí—respondió éste—, será así porque viven solos los dos en aquí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se dispuso a abrir la puerta más cercana a ellos. La habitación a la que entraron era amplia pintada de un color rosa muy claro, pero lo que llamaba la atención de allí eran un gran estate escalonado lleno de muñecas. Había aproximadamente cien de ellas, todas de colores diferentes de pelo y piel, con una vestimenta distinta cada una y peinados peculiares. Parecía ser la habitación de una niña, pero en la habitación no había ninguna niña, estaba muy ordenada para que lo haya, y llamativamente en aquel cuarto de cortinas blancas sobre las ventanas no había ninguna cama.

—Esta debió ser la habitación donde dormía la hija de los señores Bremen cuando vivía aquí— sugirió Hermione dando un paso hacia atas mientras miraba las muñecas—. Me ponen un poco nerviosa esas muñecas.

—Tienes razón Hermione— dijo Harry— será mejor ir al otro cuarto.

Si la primera habitación los sorprendió, la segunda los desconcertó totalmente. En ella no había muebles, salvo por una solitaria cuna en medio de suelo alfombrado. Este cuarto tenía las paredes pintadas de color celeste. Dentro, en la cuna había un oso de peluche y unos cubos con letras en sus lados, bajo la cuna se ocultaban, una pelota de goma multicolor y un sonajero de plástico. Estaba claro que se trataba de la habitación de un bebé, sólo que no había ningún bebé allí y daba la impresión de que nunca lo hubo.

Harry y Hermione retrocedieron silenciosamente, perturbados por lo que vieron dentro de ese cuarto, y cerraron la puerta con temor al salir de ella. Se miraron extrañados, no tenían una respuesta razonable para ello.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Harry traumado.

—No lo sé— respondió Hermione —, es muy raro ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Qué habrá detrás de aquella puerta?—señaló Harry a la puerta del fondo.

—No quiero imaginármelo.

La habitación cerrada al final del pasillo llamó su atención completamente, la intriga de saber que había dentro de ella era mucho mayor al temor que generaba. Y estaban por ir a averiguarlo pero unas frías manos se posaron en sus hombros impidiéndoles el avance.

—El almuerzo está listo—dijo el señor Bremen apareciendo repentinamente tras ellos —, serian tan amables de bajar, Margaret los espera —. Concluyó con una sonrisa grande.

Sí— dijeron a la par ambos y comenzaron a descender lentamente por las rechinantes escaleras para luego dejar sus mochilas en el recibidor.

El aroma de aquella comida era realmente delicioso. En ese momento las ganas de comer algo rico ocultó la incertidumbre del cuarto al final del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor la señora Bremen se encontraba allí esperándolos con su ya característica sonrisa y los platos llenos en una gran mesa de madera rectangular. Junto a ella se sentó el señor Bremen y ambos esperaron a que Hermione y Harry tomen asiento.

Para sorpresa de ellos el almuerzo fue muy silencioso, no hablaban ni una sola palabra, y eso fue extraño por Harry pensó que le comenzarían a hacerles preguntas como; ¿Hacia dónde iba? o ¿De donde eran? Pero ninguna de estas preguntas parecía inquietar al señor y la señora Bremen.

Una vez que terminó el almuerzo, Harry se dirigió hacia el recibidor, donde habían dejado las mochilas, porque quería saber cuánto faltaba para llegar hacia donde tenían que ir.

Allí se acomodó en el sillón de flores y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, pero de repente empezó a sentirse mareado, _—Tal vez será por cansancio—_ pensó Harry, y es que la noche anterior había dormido muy poco. No ayudaba mucho al estar sobre ese cómodo sillón de la casa de los Bremen. Y sin quererlo, por una fuerza superior a él, cayó profundamente inconsciente sobre los cómodos cojines del floreado sillón.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.

Estoy muy agradecido a todos lo que siguen el fic y muy feliz porque le este gustando. Me da alegría leer las Reviews que dejan, me alienta a escribir seguido.

A **Yessypacheco **decirle que gracias a ella por leer, la verdad me la paso bien escribiendo esta historia. Me pone contento leer que le gusta mi forma de escribir ¡Gracias! Como fan, me encanta el Harmony y cada idea que se me ocurre la anoto para el fic.

**Guest **Type your review for this chapter here... (?¡)

Sigo, **AlePotterGranger **la persona de las posdatas que le empiezo a tener cariño. Primero encantado que el fic te guste y sea un escape o mejor dicho una distracción para estrés colegial. Y segundo, si, fue mi intención dejar el capitulo anterior así para crear expectación (Muajajaja) cuando comino por la calle y ando en bicicleta y pienso en esa cosas. Aveces sale otras no.

Continuamos con **anita675**,una incondicional de la historia, que sigue paso a paso el camino de los personajes. Muchas gracias por seguir semana a semana leyendo el fic, también me estoy encariñando con vos. Un saludo

Y finalizo con **amestoy** que una persona muy querida, es la primera que comento este fic. Cuando me llegó el primer comentario me alegré mucho, estaba ansioso por saber si la historia iba a gustar, si iban a comentar o a seguirla. Decirle que mas adelante veremos que va pasara con Ron. Muchas Gracias por leerme, no pienso dejarlo me gusta mucho escribirlo.

Un saludo a todos!


	7. Al final del pasillo

**7**

**Al final del pasillo**

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, no debió ser mucho, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró atado a una silla en el comedor de los señores Bremen. Harry estaba sujeto de pies y manos con una cuerda fuertemente atada a los bastones de la ésta.

Frente suyo puedo ver a Hermione, que se encontraba al igual que él, atada por los pies y las manos a la silla. Ella estaba amordazada, su boca había sido tapada por una ancha cinta color gris. Aunque intentaba hablar, sólo emitía un ruido poco entendible.

—Por fin despertaste hijo—dijo el señor Bremen que se encontraba junta a Harry—, lamento mucho que ella este con la boca tapada, pero no se quería callar. No nos quedó de otra.

Harry que se sentía aún muy aturdido para hablar, sólo miraba con los ojos desorbitados al señor Bremen que llevaba una obscura risa bajo el bigote.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—continuó diciendo el hombre—Te vez un poco pálido hijo ¡Margaret van!—. El señor Bremen propinó un gran grito. Luego de unos segundos la señora Bremen apareció por la puerta con unos gustes de látex amarillo y la cinta gris en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Vestían?—interrogó la señora Bremen.

—Ven Margaret —la llamó el señor—, mira si se encuentra bien, lo veo muy pálido a nuestro muchacho.

La señora acercó sus enormes ojos hacia la cara de Harry y lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente y dijo:

—Estará bien, ya se le pasará.

La señora Bremen se marcho nuevamente.

Harry agitado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo intentaba zafarse de aquellas ataduras, pero era inútil. Con dificultad inclinó su cara hacia el señor Bremen y le dijo;

—Q-q-que quien d-de nosotros.

—¿De ustedes?— espetó el señor Bremen —Nada, estamos aquí para cuidarlos hijo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Harry ya sin dificultad.

—Cálmate muchacho, aquí vivirán bien—Una sombrea cruzó a la cara del señor Bremen al decir estas palabra. Había algo obscuro tras esas gruesas gafas.

La señora Bremen ingresó nuevamente ya si sus guantes amarillo y le hizo con la cabeza a su marido una seña de resignación. Luego negó. El señor Bremen asintió tibiamente, dando a entender que lo dejara así como esta.

—¡Que quieren! ¡Que están buscando!— vociferó Harry.

—Tranquilo, hijo—le dijo la señora —¿O quieres terminar como ella?—La señora con su estática sonrisa que se obscurecía cada vez más señalaba a Hermione, que se encontraba histérica con la boca sellada.

—Suéltala—ordenó Harry —, suéltenla, ¿Por qué nos tienen atados?

—Podríamos quitarle la cinta— dijo la señora Bremen acercándose con los ojos fuera de órbita a Hermione, ignorando la pregunta de Harry—, pero ella nos tiene que prometer que será buena niña y se quedará tranquila en silencio.

Hermione negó, no pensaba cumplir esa promesa. De igual manera y en contra de sus palabras, Margaret Bremen le quitó de un solo tirón la cinta gris de su boca.

—Hija, ¿cómo te sietes ahora? —dijo ésta

—Suéltenos, están locos— Hermione lo decía en tono de reproche.

La mano de la señora Bremen comenzó a temblequear de manera constante, las palabras de Hermione causaron un vendaval de nervios en ella. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, perdiendo la cordura y perdiendo la humanidad.

—¡Hija! —Dijo de un grito el señor Bremen —No llames así a tu madre.

La cara de Hermione palideció, estas personas estaban locas de verdad. No solo los habían secuestrados, sino que creían que Harry y Hermione eran sus hijos. Era eso, o los habían adoptado a la fuerza como hijos suyos.

Esta situación aterraba un poco a Harry, pensó en aquellas habitaciones, la primera llena de muñecas y creyó entenderlo. Allí jamás vivió una niña, allí vivió y vive el deseo de estos ancianos de tener una hija viviendo ahí. Lo mismo imaginó que ocurriría en el cuarto de la solitaria cuna. Entonces _¿qué ocultaba la última habitación?_

—¡Suéltennos! —gritó Harry.

—¿Para qué hijo?—preguntó el señor Bremen.

—No somos de aquí y no somos sus hijos — dijo —, tenemos que irnos.

La señora Bremen se volvió hacia Harry con la vista perdida, son la cara sombreada y con una vos grave y distorsionada le dijo:

—¡Ustedes no se irán!—ya no parecía ser la amable anciana de la ruta— Ustedes se quedarán aquí por siempre.—Y luego de estas palabras volvió a dibujar su gran sonrisa. Regresando a la normalidad.

—Porque no te calmas hijo —aconsejó el señor Bremen con actitud pasiva—, no me obligues a…

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguir atado, y mucho menos a quedarse allí. Comenzó a moverse de manera bruscas en su silla para tratar de soltarse o aflojar sus nudos. Esta actitud de él, pareció no agradarle al señor Bremen que levantó su mano y abofeteó fuertemente a Harry dejándole el labio roto y una marca roja en su mejilla.

Hermione gritó. Harry empezó a sentir el sabor de su sangre dentro de la boca cuando su labio comenzó a sangrar. El señor Bremen no contentó con este castigo y la actitud de Harry, sacó de un rincón una escopeta de doble cañón y la apuntó directamente hacia él.

—¿Te calmarás ahora?

Harry quedó paralizado, totalmente frio al ver los dos tubos de acero frente a él. «¿Dónde había quedado su varita?»Se preguntaba. Frente a él, Hermione se encontraba pálida. El terror la invadió; y es que la opaca expresión, en los ojos del señor, había un tinte muy obscuro.

—Los niños de hoy son cada vez más irrespetuosos— dijo el señor Bremen bajando el arma.

—Vestían llévalos bajo las escaleras— sugirió la señora Bremen, con un tono de reprimenda —, tal vez recapaciten y se comporten.

Vestían Bremen propició una sonrisa maliciosa, volvió a levantar el arma y golpeó la nuca de Harry con la culata para dejarlo nuevamente inconsciente.

Cuando Harry volvió en sí, estaba siendo arrastrado, completamente atado, por aquél loco señor. Cuando se detuvieron éste abrió la puerta que había bajo las escaleras y, como si arrastrara una pesada bolsa de papas, lo arrojó sobre un montón de cajas y trapos viejos que había allí. Seguidamente y encima suyo cayó Hermione, que también se encontraba atada.

La puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe dejándolos en la obscuridad total. Solo se veían las tenues luces que se colaban por las ranuras que dejaba la puerta.

—Harry— llamó Hermione.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

—No lo sé— respondió— ¿Tiene tu varita?

—No, ¿Y tú?

Harry chasqueó la lengua frustrado, estaban atrapados allí sin alguna forma de salir.

En ese momento puedo sentir el rostro de Hermione apretándole fuertemente el pecho, él besó tiernamente su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Estaba asustada y era lógico, toda la situación era completamente desconcertante.

Harry con sus caricias logró calmar los temores de ella. Haciéndoselo notar cuando Hermione aparto el rostro de su pecho y colocó la cabeza en sus hombros.

—¿Sabes?— Dijo Harry— Hace casi ocho años que no me metían bajo la escalera como castigo.

Hermione rió levemente, y golpeó a Harry con la cadera.

—Auch!

—No es momento para bromas.

—No era una broma —se defendió Harry riendo.

De repente se empezó a escuchar una serie de rudos que venían de la parte superior. Tal vez los uno de los señores se encontraba arriba, pensaron. Pero no, ellos estaban allí, cerca de las escaleras porque veían las sombras de sus pasos por la ranura que había bajo la puerta del almacén. Enseguida se les vino a la mente aquella puerta al final del pasillo del piso superior al cual no podían acceder.

Harry y Hermione hicieron silencio para escuchar mejor. Los ruidos sonaban lejanos, parecía el sonido que se hace cuando los muebles son movidos de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé.

Aquél ruido cesó. Harry buscó en la ranura bajo la puerta la sombra de los Bremen, pero estas habían desaparecido. En su lugar la sombra de unas diminutas patas apareció allí. Luego empezó a sonar un rasqueteo sobre la parte inferior de la puerta y un ladrido.

—¡Bubu!

El cachorro parecía haberlos buscado por todo el lugar hasta hallarlos. Al encontrarlos dentro del almacén bajo las escaleras comenzó a ladrar y rascar la puerta constantemente. Hermione trataba de callarlo, no quería que los ladridos alerten al señor y a la señora Bremen y lo atraparan a él también.

—Shhh! Bubu —decía ella —, vete, vete.

En ese momento la sombra de Bubu desapareció con sus ladridos, pero luego de pocos minutos apareció nuevamente por ahí.

En ese momento el cachorro empujo algo con su pata delantera por la ranura que había bajo la puerta. Con la poca luz que tenían fijaron su vista en el objeto que ingresó, y lo que vieron les iluminó la esperanza.

Bubu había buscado la varita de Hermione, la misma que curó su pata rota, y se la llevó a hasta ellos para que pudieran usarla y salir de allí.

Harry se inclinó para tomar la varita con los diente y dejársela a Hermione en sus manos. Una vez la tuvo en su poder hizo que las cuerdas que rodeaban sus manos se desintegraran, para luego liberar sus pies y finalmente desatar a Harry de un solo hechizo.

Al salir del almacén sacudieron el polvo de su ropa y de su pelo y arrancaron algunas telas de araña que se les habían pegado estando ahí dentro. Inmediatamente Harry tomó a Bubu, que se encontraba saltando de felicidad, por el pecho y lo alzó para besarlo y decirle:

—Eres el perro más inteligente de mundo Bubu— Y luego lo bajó.

Hermione contempló el panorama, por suerte ni el señor ni la señora Bremen estaban por allí merodeando. De igual manera tenía su varita para poder defenderse. Al mirar sobre el sillón floreado del recibidor, Hermione encontró sus cosas. Allí estaban, las mochilas de ambos y los mas importante, sobre la mesita de cristal, la varita de Harry.

Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas para poder marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible y no tener que cruzarse con esos ancianos _locos_ que los tenían secuestrados.

Iban directamente hacia la puerta de salida cuando, de improviso, Bubu empezó a subir las escaleras con dirección a la última puerta, al final del pasillo. Detrás de él llegaron Harry y Hermione. Allí Bubu comenzó a ladrarle efusivamente a aquella misteriosa puerta.

Era el momento para averiguar que se ocultaba tras ella. Harry intentó abrirla, pero ésta se hallaba cerrada. Entonces, sacó su barita y dijo: _«— Alohomora—»_ Y esta vez sí se comenzó a abrir. Pero repentinamente cuando estaba por despegarse del marco, la puerta se trabó; se trabó como si una persona muy fuerte la estuviera deteniendo de otro lado.

Harry miró a Hermione con intriga, ella se acerco a él y empujó la puerta también. Su sorpresa fue mucha al notar lo trabada que estaba. Ella le indicó con la vista que los dos empujaran fuerte al mismo tiempo, pero cuando tomaron envión la puerta se abrió lentamente sola.

Todo era muy extraño, Hermione tomo a Bubu entre sus brazos y junto a Harry entraron a la habitación.

Dentro parecía sólo un cuarto lleno de basura, cajas viejas, maniquíes sin cabeza, otros sin brazos y muebles rotos empolvados. Pero en esa habitación había algo más. Una vez que pisaron las rechinantes tablas del piso, se sintieron dentro de un gran congelador. Allí la temperatura parecía ser más baja que en el resto de la casa, a simple viste se podía ver la respiración de ambos como en las noches de invierno. Además algo los incomodaba, y no era aquél frio, ellos se sentían observados allí, sentían unos ojos grandes y amarrillos clavándose en sus nucas.

Se escuchó caer algo. Bubu ladró.

Harry y Hermione empezaron a buscar por todos lados pero no se vía nada. Entonces escucharon una suave risa aguda y una de las grandes vigas de madera, que sostenía el techo de la casa, cayó frente a ellos. Esquivando la muerte por unos escasos milímetros.

Del cielo cayó un rayo sobre el molino de viento fuera de la casa. Este fue el detonante para que Hermione, Harry y Bubu huyeran a toda velocidad escaleras abajo.

Una vez fuera, se encontraron un cielo obscuro y relampagueante. Allí también, vieron a los señores Bremen con cara estupefacta al ver que estaban desatados fuera del almacén. Eso no le impidió frenar su huída, y mucho menos cuando el señor Bremen empezó a disparar su escopeta gritando:

—¡Regresen hijos! ¡Regresen!

Pero ya era muy tarde. Harry, Hermione y Bubu se perdieron entre los altos y profundos maizales de la granja.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les halla gustado.

Muchas gracias, también, a los que siguen en fic. A los desde el comienzo y a los que se van sumando. =)

**amestoy **por Merlín que te vuelvan a crecer rápido las uñas. Es ovio, si lees esto, que subi el new capitulos jaja. Un saludo y gracias por pasar.

**AlePotterGranger** sinceramente me alegra mucho que te tenga enganchada esta historia. Gracias por leerla cada semana. A mi tampoco me gusta esperar, pero... u.u

pd: El día que no pongas una posdata te voy voy a preguntar si esta bien o no...

**anita675** a mi las muñecas no me asusta, pero si veo muchas, solo y todas me miran, salgo corriendo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo

Saludos a todos...


	8. La lluvia y su secreto

**8**

**La lluvia y su secreto**

Los grandes maizales habían quedado atrás cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer sobre las bajas hierbas de aquella desconocida zona rural. Harry con, Bubu en brazos, y Hermione aún corrían sin mirar hacia atrás. Al sentir la primera gota fría caer sobre sus cabezas, se detuvieron. Miraron hacia el obscuro cielo relampagueante y nublado; sus caras se llenaron de desesperación.

Harry agarró a Hermione de la mano, y comenzaron a correr, hacia delante sin saber a dónde estaban yendo. Corrían, las gotas caían cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más frías. Los espontáneos relámpagos y los inesperados truenos sobresaltaban a Hermione, que, cuando retumbaban se agachaba y cerraba los ojos creyendo que alguno podría caerle encima.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una intensa corriente de agua caía ferozmente del cielo. Golpeando con fuerza los cuerpo que corrían en busca de refugio. La piel del rostro estaba casi insensibilizada por los impactos del agua helada, los anteojos de Harry se encontraban completamente empeñados, podía ver más sin ello que usándolos; su pelo, aunque despeinado pero corto, no le acusaba problemas. De Hermione no se podía decir lo mismo, ya que su largo cabello, enteramente empapado, se pegaba en su frente obstaculizándole la visión. Cada cinco segundos tenía que hacer para un lado el pesado flequillo que se le formaba o tirar hacia atrás algún largo mechón que se colaba delante de ella. Bubu, por su parte, temblaba entre los brazos de Harry.

—¡Ahí!—exclamó Hermione señalado al frete.

—¡¿Qué?!— La intensa lluvia, no sólo no lo dejaba ver, tampoco lo dejaba oír.

— MIRA ALLÍ, EN FRENTE NUESTRO HARRY.

A aproximadamente cuatrocientos metros de ellos se podía ver lo que parecía una vieja granja derruida. Los restos de una casa, con el techo destruido y paredes derrumbadas se encontraban junto a lo que parecía un granero abandonado. Hasta allí arrastró Hermione a Harry para protegerse de la lluvia.

Llegaron hasta el portón de madera que mantenía cerrado el granero. Con las bisagras oxidadas y la madera hinchada, abrirla se dificultaba un poco. Harry consiguió abrir con esfuerzo un tramo de aquel portón, dejando un estrecho hueco para que Hermione entre junto a Bubu y luego pase él.

—AHHH!— gritó Harry, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

Hermione se giró en la obscuridad inmediatamente cuando escucho el grito. Harry empezó a cojear, recogiendo su pie derecho.

—_Lumos._

—¿Qué ocurre Harry?— preguntó Hermione, jadeando, corriendo su cabello empapado de la cara. Él no aguanto más y se desmoronó sobre el sucio suelo del granero, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y tomándose el pie derecho con ambas manos.

—No lo sé, ¡Arde!

—Déjame ver, Harry.

Hermione arremangó el empapa pantalón de Harry. Y lo que vio la estremeció.

—¿Que tengo?—preguntó él, mientras se retorcía agitado haciendo su cabeza para atrás cuando un dolor agudo le atravesó el pie.

—Un corte— dijo ella.

—¿Un corte?

—Un gran corte.

Harry levantó la vista y vio que en su pantorrilla tenía un profundo tajo de unos diez centímetros. Hizo nuevamente su cabeza hacia atrás chillando. Sentía palpitar la herida, sentía la cálida sangre sobre su pierna helada y un agudo ardor cuando las gotas del rostro de Hermione mojaban la herida.

—Quédate quieto, Harry ¿sí?— dijo Hermione, y sacó su varita. Él con dolor asintió.

Murmuró unas palabras y movió su varita a lo largo de la pierna de Harry. Al instante la herida se cerró dejando como nueva la pantorrilla.

—Gracias Hermione—dijo Harry.

—_Achis!_—estornudó ella—No… lo menciones.

Hermione temblaba de frio, Harry también, él se dio cuenta de esto y busco unas tablas rotas para poder hacer fuego.

—_¡Incendio!—_dijo, y gran parte del lugar se iluminó bajo una luz naranja y cálida.

Hermione vio que Harry se quitaba su remera. Al notar su torso desnudo, sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato en él. Observó cada detalle de aquella anatomía, cada marca abdominal hasta llegar al marcado y esbelto pecho de Harry.

Ella, embobada, no dio cuenta que él la observaba hacer algún tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó.

—No sólo que…—Hermione intentaba salir del estado hipnótico meneado la cabeza—¿Qué haces Harry?

—Lo siente Hermione, pero no quiero enfermarme por llevar la ropa mojada.

—_Achis!_—Hermione estornudó nuevamente— Tienes razón.

Hermione abrió la mochila y sacó de ella unas prendas. Estaba por quitarse su ropa húmeda, cuando se percató que estaba frente a Harry. Se volteo ruborizada y dijo:

—Harry, voltéate.

Él se giró dándole la espalda.

—No vayas a mirar—advirtió ella.

—No te preocupes—respondió él.

Harry cambió su pantalón que, además de estar mojado, tenía un gran tajo en la parte inferior. Miró sobre su hombro y la vio. Hermione, con los hombros desnudos, desprendía su corpiño dejando a la vista su hermosa espalda al desnudo. Harry no podía despegar la vista de ella, esa piel lo llamaba y él quería responder ese llamado; ¿estaba loco si quería sentir el tacto de esa piel con la suya?, pensaba.

A pesar de observarla de soslayo, la apreciaba perfectamente, veía cada lunar en ella, cada húmedo mechón castañeo sobre esa delicada piel y hasta podía percibir (o creyó imaginar sentir) el aroma de su cuerpo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?— La voz de Hermione lo encontró distraído, mirando lo que no debía.

—L-lo s-s-siento, Hermione— dijo torpemente—, yo n-no quería…—La lengua solo se le trababa cuando quería explicarlo, así que solo volvió la cabeza son sus mejillas sonrojadas y se colocó una remera.

A Hermione el corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, por uno segundo pensó que Harry se le lanzaría como una vampiro a su presa, tomándola por el cuello y dejándola prisionera entre sus brazos. Esto no la asustó, no. Algo dentro de ella quería eso, quería ser atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Harry y no hacer nada para liberarse. Meneó su _cabeza «—Sólo son pensamientos todos—.»_ Se dijo para sus adentros.

Colocó su última prenda y se dio la vuelta. La ropa húmeda de Harry flotaba sobre la fogata y él seguía de espadas a ella.

—Listo—dijo Hermione—, ahora si puedes voltear.

Bubu se secaba a si mimo acostado cerca del fuego, se veía cómodo allí. Harry dio media vuelta y se sorprendió. Hermione, que se imaginó una sorpresa en él, rió.

—Es es mi camisa ¿cierto?

—Sí—dijo ella—, quería algo cómodo y te la saqué sin permiso ¿Te molestó?

—No, sólo me sorprendí al ver que la llevabas puesta—le respondió Harry—.Úsala, te queda muy bien.

La camisa le quedaba un poco grande, las mangas eran tan largas que ocultaban sus dedos. La prenda le llegaba hasta los mulos, pasando las caderas, y se podría decir que andaba en ropa interior, si no se observaran los bordes de su short bajo la línea donde la camisa terminaba. Finalmente Hermione había dejado los dos últimos botones de la camisa desprendidos.

Para los adentros de Harry la camisa le quedaba perfecta. La contempló unos segundos, esa imagen de ella lo noqueó. Empezó a recorrer las piernas de Hermione con la vista y… «—Que te pasa Harry—» pensó. «—No es lo correcto ¿cierto?—».

—Oye Harry, ¿tienes hambre?—dijo Hermione, regresándolo a tierra.

Él la miró y asintió.

Se sentaron en torno al ardiente fuego que calentaba sus cuerpos. Comían de una lata, cuyo contenido tenia gusto a carne. No sabían que era, pero era bastante rico. Al pequeño Bubu pareció gustarle mucho, ya que en un santiamén se comió dos porciones de éstas.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Harry se puso de pie y agarró su varita.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—No—dijo Harry—, sólo quiero ver que hay en este granero.

—Ah, de acuerdo.

El primero lugar al que se dirigió Harry fue hacia la gran puerta de madera por la que entraron. Pese a que la fogata iluminaba el lugar, la luz era muy tenue para ver bien.

—_¡Lúmso!—_dijo.

Cuando su varita iluminó aquel lugar, puedo ver por qué, o mejor dicho con que, se había lastimado el pie. Allí, un enorme y oxidado clavo sobresalía con la punta hacia afuera doblado en forma de_" L"_. Suspiró. Cualquiera pudo haberse herido en ese maldito clavo, «—Por suerte no fue Hermione—»Pensó.

Continuó explorando el lugar, observando cada rincón. El techo parecía estar en buen estado porque las gotas de lluvia no se filtraban hacia dentro, el piso estaba algo sucio y de vez en cuando encontraba cuerdas viejas tiradas o maderas desparramadas allí. Al fondo encontró un gran montículo de paja, lo palpó, se veía limpio. Pensó que pasar la noche ahí no sería tan malo. Así que improvisó allí una pequeña fogata y regresó junto a Hermione y Bubu.

Al llegar encontró a Hermione contemplando la fotografía de sus padres, la misma que miraba aquella vez en Grimmauld Place antes de partir.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó él sentándose junta a ella.

—Si—respondió —, sólo se mojo un poco.

—Sabes que los recuperaremos —dijo Harry acariciándole el hombro.

—Eso espero—murmuró ella, con aire de deseo—, a veces miro esta fotografía y me pregunto ¿Qué les diré cuando recuperen sus recuerdos? ¿Qué me dirán? ¿Cómo actuaré? ¿Sabrán todo lo que paso en este tiempo?

Ella se apoyó en Harry, él la abrazó y le besó la frente.

—¿Regresarás con ellos?—preguntó él—a su casa.

—Tal vez—respondió—, puede que me quede un tiempo con ellos. No quiero seguir estando con los Weasley.

—¿Si?

—Ellos son muy buenos…

—Pero…

—Pero, no estoy cómoda allí—suspiró—.Ron no acepta mi decisión de ser solo amigos como antes. Se lo expliqué, le dije que estaba confundida, que tal vez me apuré al aceptar su propuesta de ser novio cuando terminó la guerra —Comenzó a templar con un dejo de melancolía—.Me persigue todo el tiempo, para que arreglemos los nuestro según él, pero yo no quiero saber nada de eso. Me la paso escondiéndome de él, es algo desgastante… Y también está Ginny que…

—Ginny…—esta vez fue él quien suspiró.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé—contestó Harry—, creo que no podía seguir fingiendo que la quería.

—Ella aún piensa en ti ¿sabías?

—Los sé, me llegan una lechuza suya a veces — Harry volvió a suspirar.

—¿La quieres aún?—esa pregunta, Hermione, quería hacerla hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí—dijo él con la mirada hacia el suelo—, pero no como novia, no para amarla.

Esa respuesta, que era mala para su amiga Ginny, a Hermione le causó extraña felicidad dentro. Como si ella deseara eso _¿A caso sentía cosas por Harry?_

—Fue buena conmigo—continuó diciendo él—, por eso no quería ser malo con ella—Harry hizo una pausa, levantó la vista, se quitó los lentes, se frotó los ojos y volvió a colocárselos—.Cuando nos separamos se volvió un poco loca. Seguía tratándome y creyendo se era su novio. Eso me incomodaba, por eso deje de ir a La Madriguera tan seguido. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor de eso?

—¿Qué?—inquirió ella.

—Que no podía verte todos los días.

Se miraron a los ojos por un instante, Prolongando un cálido silencio acompañado con el caer de la fuerte lluvia.

—Te extrañé mucho eso días—dijo en un suave susurro Hermione.

Harry le tomó las manos y comenzó a acariciar las palmas de ella, lento y con cuidado. La miraba fijamente, escuchaba su respiración, sentía el aroma de su piel. Eso lo descontrolaba. Se acercó hasta quedar a una nariz de distancia uno del otro y le susurró:

—¿De verdad?

Hermione asintió mientras caía presa en los verdes orbes de Harry. Lo tenía tan cerca que la piel se le erizaba y la respiración se le agitaba.

Ella sacó una de sus manos y con el índice comenzó a dibujar figuras invisibles sobre la cara de él. Harry sonrió. Ella sacó su otra mano para posarla sobre la nuca de Harry y lo besó. Lo besó con la intensidad de haberlo deseo tanto, con la necesidad esperar una eternidad para ello. Lo besó como nadie jamás lo había besado.

Las manos de él cedieron al impulso del placer acariciando el delicado cuerpo de Hermione. Harry, al suave contacto de los duces labios de ella, puedo sentir ese tibio ardor que le generaba Hermione cada vez que lo poseía.

La lluvia golpeaba con furia el techo del granero, truenos sonaba a lo lejos de ese lugar, y allí, en medio de esa tormenta, dos almas se separaron confundidas; aunque deseaban no hacerlo.

—No, otra vez no Harry —dijo Hermione, levantándose de ahí. El instintivamente se paró y fue tras ella.

—Espera Hermione—la detuvo—, no me digas que no sentiste nada.

—Pero… esto no volvería a ocurrir dijimos—le recordó ella—¿Qué nos pasa?

—Esto es una locura—dijo Harry. Llegó hasta Hermione y la abraso por la espalda, tomó una de sus manos y le susurró al oído—¿Es un locura querer que esto continúe? Dime, ¿lo sentiste tu también, cierto?

¿Qué si lo sintió? Como no lo va sentir, aquello fue tan intenso que creyó estar en el cielo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se llenó de aquella mágica sensación, cada musculo de ella se entregó al calor de las caricias de sus manos. Eso si era una locura, pero una locura hermosa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo;

—Harry, lo que sentí fue algo increíble. Pero no podemos seguir con esto.

—Dime—expuso él—, ¿querías continuarlo al igual que yo?

—Sí pero…

— Hermione, solo esta noche —dijo él—. Esta noche, dejémonos llevar por esta sensación y hagamos lo que queramos.

—Lo que decíamos—agregó ella.

—Se quedará aquí—continuó Harry—, será un secreto entre tu, yo y esta lluvia ¿quieres?

Ella sonrió apasionadamente y mordió su labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos y dijo.

—Sí, sí quiero Harry.

Rápidamente Hermione se colgó de cuello de Harry y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Empezó a besarlo de manera loca. Brincó y con sus piernas se abrazó a la cintura de él. Podía sentir las intrépidas manos de Harry recorrerle desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja, pasando por sus pechos y su abdomen.

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Harry no resistió más, y sin interrumpir el apasionado beso, llevó a Hermione hasta el montículo de paja que había al fondo. La acostó sobre aquel suave colchón y se colocó encima de ella, aún sin perderse ni por un segundo el sabor de aquellos tibios labios, sin tampoco dejar de explorar ni un centímetro aquella maravillosa piel.

La camisa de Harry le quedaba perfecta, pero a esa altura voló por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les halla gustado.

Muchas gracias, también, a los que siguen en fic. A los desde el comienzo y a los que se van sumando.

**AlePotterGranger **Me encanta cuando comentas, me me llega el mail de las reviews digo a que esta es Ale, jaja. Esta genial que te guste la Historia.

Pd; Un beso!

**DanoninoPeace** encantado de que te guste, agradecido por que lo hayas leído. ¿estas en el grupo de FB, cierto?

Saludos a todos...


	9. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

**9**

**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron luego de, según piensa ella, la mejor noche en toda su vida. La intensa lluvia había cesado en algún punto de la noche, debió ocurrir luego de quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Harry. Ahora podía escuchar los pájaros chillar y podía sentí el olor a campo húmedo como sucede luego de cada tormenta. También podía sentir como solitarias gotas viajaban entre las ramas de los arboles hasta llegar a una hoja para luego caer al suelo con un _plink!_

Levantó la vista y lo vio a él. Vio su hermoso rostro dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta. Se acostó sobre su pecho, como ya lo había hecho en la noche, y se acomodó para no soltarse de los cálidos brazos de Harry Potter.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo. Lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se fuera de su lado y lo acarició suavemente.

—_No es un sueño—_pensaba ella_—, ¿Cierto?—._ Claro que no lo era, pero en su mente esto no estaba contemplado que sucediera. Algo dentro de sí no quería despegarse de él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de magia tenía Harry para hacerla sentir así? ¿Será por eso que las cosas con Ron no funcionaron?

¿A caso amaba a Harry Potter y no como su mejor amigo? ¿Y si es así, que debía hacer?

Dudas, tantas; pero ninguna la ahogaba estando junto a él. Será que al estar a su lado todo este tiempo le hizo sentir nuevamente esa atracción hacia Harry. O tal vez la distancia que se generó, cuando ella se aisló, lo hizo extrañarlo tanto al punto de necesitarlo.

Entre tantas dudas volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos y la vio. Hermione descansaba tiernamente sobre él, Harry no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando contempló el angelical rostro ella rodeado de esa desparramada melena castaña.

—_Hermione_—susurró en un suspiro Harry.

La besó en la frente y luego acarició la nariz de ella con su dedo índice.

No quería levantarse. En realidad no quería despegarse de Hermione, pero había amanecido y debían continuar.

Harry intento ponerse de pie, cuidadosamente y para no despertar a Hermione, se deslizó entre los brazos de ella para salir de aquella improvisada cama, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse sintió que una mano le agarraba el brazo y de un tirón lo acostó nuevamente.

—¿Ya hay que despertarse?— preguntó Hermione somnolienta, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella de inmediato se sentó sobre el montículo de paja y empezó a refregarse los ojos.

—Buen día—dijo Harry, incorporándose a su lado.

—Buenas— replico ella, algo abochornada y ruborizada al recordar lo sucedido anoche—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Mejo que nunca—contestó Harry. Esa respuesta enrojeció más a Hermione, pero no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaron esas palabras.

—Sí, yo también dorm…

En ese momento las palabras de Hermione fueron interrumpidas por Bubu que, de la nada, saltó hacía ellos con mucha energía y felicidad. El cachorro movía la cola con entusiasmos mientras corría alrededor de Harry y Hermione mientras sacaba su lengua afuera.

La aparición de Bubu fue la excusa perfecta para no pensar en el recuerdo de la noche anterior, que, aunque decidieron guardarlo en secreto, ambos lo tenían muy fresco en su memoria.

Luego de un rápido desayuno, Harry, Hermione y Bubu abandonaron el granero que les sirvió como refugio y algo más, y emprendieron rumbo hacia el sur por los extensos y complicados terrenos.

El cielo de allí aún seguía completamente cubierto por el manto de nubes grises, común desde que llegaron día atrás. Se podían ver por los campos las consecuencias de la lluvia. El suelo se encontraba lodoso, en las zonas donde el pasto era poco o donde no lo había, se formaron pantanos imposibles de cruzar. Se podían ver los charcos que se formaron por la tormenta, unos eran pequeños, pero otros eran tan grandes (casi eran pequeños lagos) que tenían que rodearlos para cruzar. Además se podían ver algunos árboles volcados o doblados, debido a los fuertes vientos del temporal.

Hermione y Bubu, caminaban junto a Harry que iba mirando el mapa, el cual les indicaba que estaban a la mitad del camino. Entre todo lo que les sucedió hasta ahora desde que llegaron, casi no había tenido tiempo de fijarse por donde iban ni cuanto les faltaba. En ese momento se acordó de los señores Bremen que, aunque estaban muy locos, les habían acercado un gran tramo hasta su destino.

Sin darse cuenta habían entrado a un bosque, no se veía tan grande y profundo como el anterior al pueblo de _Elwen _pero tenía bastantes árboles y maleza en él. Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.

Harry intentó guardar el mapa cuando una pequeña rata se cruzó frete a ellos, el diminuto animal pasó velosmente bajo sus piernas. La presencia del roedor pareció desagradarle a Bubu que, comenzó a correrlo hasta meterse aún más dentro del bosque mientras le ladraba.

—¡Espera Bubu!— vociferó Hermione al pequeño cachorro, mientras iba tras él —. No lo sigas Bubu, ven aquí.

—Aguarda Hermione— dijo Harry. En ese momento una corriente de aire sopló haciendo que el mapa se escabulla de sus manos y éste empiezo a viajar sin rumbo por los aires. Harry comenzó a corres tras él, pero no podía alcanzarlo. El mapa zigzagueaba en el aire con movimientos impredecibles, cuando Harry creía que lo atraparía, el mapa se alejaba nuevamente de él. Por fortuna la rama de un árbol se interpuso en el camino del mapa y el muchacho puedo atraparlo y guardarlo nuevamente en su mochila.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde se encontraba antes junto a Hermione y Bubu, pero allí no estaban ninguno de los dos. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, intentando hallar a su amiga o al pequeño cachorro, pero no veía más que ramas y hojas.

—¡HERMIONE!—gritó desesperado—¡HERMIONE! ¡DONDE ESTAS!

Nada, no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un minúsculo sonido se oyó en el silencioso lugar.

El corazón le comenzó a latir agitadamente, se imaginaba lo peor. Harry, intento recordar por donde Bubu había salido disparado persiguiendo a la rata, ya que Hermione lo siguió. Creyó encontrar el lugar y comenzó a correr con angustia por esa zona al grito de «¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE!»

Su respiración se agitaba más y más, su garganta se enrojecía y le ardía por sus gritos desesperados. Comenzaba a impacientase, Hermione estaba perdida, quien sabe dónde, y en qué estado. Harry dejó de seguir un camino y empezó a atravesar la maleza, una rama espinosa le desgarró la ropa dejándole un raspón sobre su piel, pero esto no le importó, quería encontrarla sea como sea. A medida que se adentraba en la espesura, se dio cuenta que había perdido el punto de retorno. Esto no le preocupo mucho y mucho menos cuando tropezó con gran roca que le hizo caer hacia delante atravesando unos arbustos, tras ellos no había más terreno llano; allí había un barranco, Harry cayó en él y comenzó a rodar hacia abajo como un sacó de papas, sin tener de donde agarrarse. Llegando al final de la caída, su cabeza impactó de lleno con el tronco de un árbol dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

Todo estaba negro. Todo estaba en silencio. Harry caminaba por una espesa obscuridad donde no se escuchaban ni sus pasos. A lo lejos se vía un punto luminoso, incrédulo se dirigió hacia ese punto. Al llegar la luz del día inundó sus ojos y puedo ver donde se encontraba, frente a él tenía el inconfundible paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El sitio estaba desierto, muy extraño para ser Hogwarts, una sensación rara lo envolvía en estando aquel desolado lugar.

Comenzó a vagar por allí, todo lucía muy inusual a sus ojos. Caminó rodeando el bosque prohibido hasta llegar hasta la choza de Hagrid.

_¡Toc, toco!_

_¡Toc, toco!_

Golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió.

Colocó su oreja sobre la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Hagrid no estaba allí. Dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, estas se encontraban cerradas, pero pudo observar dificultosamente tras una ranura el interior de la choza y la vio completamente vacía. Resignado dio media vuelta.

Iba a caminar con dirección hacia el castillo cuando escuchó que una vos, conocida, lo llamaba.

—¡Harry!— decía la vos de una mujer —¡Harry!

Él volvió su cara en dirección de aquella vos para ver a una chica de cabellos rojos acercándosele pronunciado su nombre a cada paso.

La chica que lo nombraba era Ginny, cuando ella llegó hasta él lo abrazó sin decir nada más. Harry sintió el contacto de la pelirroja y no puedo evitar sentir la sensación de incomodidad, ese abrazo no le trasmitía nada, se parecía al abrazo de un desconocido que se equivocó de persona. Era frío y acartonado.

Harry se separo de ella, la miró a los ojos y no vio nada más que unos ojos mudos. Se marcho dejándola parada sola en aquel silencioso sitio.

Siguió su camino con la brisa hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador, allí vio los risos castaños de una chica que conocía muy bien. Sonrió al verla allí. Hermione lo observaba desde lejos parada junto al Sauce Boxeador que increíblemente no reaccionaba con sus peligrosas ramas al tenerla cerca. Harry camino con prisa hacia ella, cuando llegó a su lado Hermione se lanzó hacia su cuello para abrazarlo fuertemente. Ese abrazo era muy distinto al dado por Ginny, el abrazo de Hermione lo llenó de calor, sintiendo no sólo sus brazos, sino también su alma.

—Me encontraste—decía Hermione en su oído—, me encontraste Harry—.Y luego ella, cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo besó. Harry cerró sus ojos mientras sentía las caricias de los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Pero al abrir los ojos todo a su alrededor se nubló.

—_¡Me encontraste Harry!_

—_¡Harry!_

La cabeza le dolía. Con dificultad Harry, intentaba abrir los ojos. Todo se vía nubloso, sólo distinguía una sombra borrosa frente suyo y podía escuchar que alguien decía su nombre reiteradas veces «Harry, Harry» escuchaba. Poco a poco la vista comenzó a acomodarse y pudo ver que Hermione se encontraba mirándolo con el rostro preocupado, tomándole las manos y a su lado pudo ver también al pequeño Bubu.

—¡Despertaste Harry!—dijo Hermione con ensuciamos al verlo abrir los ojos. Y lo abrazó fuertemente sin percatarse del dolor en el cuerpo que Harry tenía.

—AH!—Se quejo Harry— Duele.

—Lo siento —dijo ella y se aparto un poco.

—¡Hermione!—dijo Harry exaltado—Apareciste, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde estamos?

Harry empezó a barrer el sitio con la mirada, ese lugar no tenía tanta maleza pero si árboles grandes y pequeños. En medio se vía un pequeño lago, decorado con rocas en un costado, que daban lugar a un rosedal.

—No lo sé Harry —respondió ella—, te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

—¿Cómo apareciste aquí?—pregunto él. Hermione se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

—Empecé a perseguir a Bubu para que no se coma al ratón, corrí mucho. Luego, cuando el ratón se perdió, intentamos regresar pero me di cuenta que estábamos perdidos. Así que caminé hasta llegar hasta aquí y luego, tú apareciste de la nada inconsciente desde el barraco ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Me caí, creo—dijo Harry—, como los perdí de viste intenté buscarlos y tropecé contra una roca o una rama. Lo último que recuerdo es estar cayendo por la barranca—. Hizo una pausa—, y un sueño que tuve inconsciente.

—Un sueño, ¿de qué se trataba?

Harry lo recordaba con algunas lagunas, pero entre el dolor que sentía y por el hecho de que ella aparecía en él, solo se limito a decir:

—No lo recuerdo bien.

Harry se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, Hermione lo miró y le dijo:

—Harry ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde vas?

—Estoy un poco adolorido— respondió él—, sólo quiero ir al lago.

—Bueno—dijo Hermione con preocupación en su rostro.

Harry llegó al lago, éste tenía el agua tan clara que su reflejo podría verse perfectamente. Podía visualizar en él claramente los raspones causado por la caída y el barro que ensuciaba su rostro. Sumergió sus manos en el agua y comenzó a limpiarse la cara, en ese memento el reflejo suyo desapareció del lago y en su lugar apareció el rosto Severus Snape.

—Potter…—le dijo esa imagen.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les halla gustado.

Muchas gracias, también, a los que siguen en fic. A los desde el comienzo y a los que se van sumando.

**Aleksast** A todo el mundo le queda claro que la pareja idea de Hermione es Harry. Gracias por leer y comentar, un saludo.

**HGHP95** Espero que lo hallas leído y te halla gustado. Quiero agradecerte por tu Review y po leer el fic un saludo.

**amestoy** Si, eso (tus comentarios me crean un torbellino en la cabeza) Ellos dos necesitaban estar juntos para saber que sentían... lo resisten por desconocimiento. Eso es la intención que le quise dar. Muchas gracias por leerlo, pero leerte pronto, un saludo.

**AlePotterGranger** Por ahora todos los jueves, espero no fallar. Me alegro que te halla gusta, Me gustó terminarlo así la verdad. Tu review también la espero.

pd: Ni idea que escribir. A si, saludos.

**anita675**Hola, que buenos que hallas pasado, a veces me pasa lo mismo, me intriga saber que pasará luego. Muchas gracias por leer nuevamente, saludos.

**Guest** Aguante HARMONY! Yeah! jajaja... Wow que crack sos, en algún punto hay que dejarlo :) Hay nuevo capitulo cada semana. Bienvenida y gracias por leerme, espero que sigas hasta el ultimo capitulo, ojalá te halla gustado, un saludo.

Saludos a todos...


	10. Abrázame

**10**

**Abrázame**

Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, se frotó incrédulo la vista preguntándose si era real o no lo estaba observando sobre el agua de aquel lago. Pensó que estaba delirando, tal vez el golpe en su cabeza fue más grave de lo que pensaba y estaba ante una alucinación de su mente dañada.

—¿Qué sucede Potter?—dijo la imagen de Severus, con un dejo de sarcasmo— Acaso, te comieron la lengua los ratones, ¿no saludas?

—S… Snape— Harry miró para todos lados tratando de buscarle una respuesta a esta situación sinsentido—¿Qué haces ahí? Tú no estabas…

—Muerto, sorprendido ¿verdad?

—Pero como…

—¿Qué hacen tu y la señorita Granger tan lejos de casa?—el reflejo ya comenzaba a sonar como el viejo y recordado Severus Snape, eso hizo entender a Harry que era verdaderamente él quien hablaba desde el lago—. ¿Te sigues metiendo en problemas señor Potter?—,Snape sonrió de lado—. No has cambiado nada parece ser.

— ¿Problemas?—Harry estaba cada vez más confundido—No me estoy metiendo en líos, solo estoy buscando algo para ayudar a… Hermione.

—Potter, no sé si eres estúpido o ingenuo—dijo Snape en tono austero—, acaso crees que nadie los sigue, que nadie los vigila

—A que se refiere.

—Dime Potter, puedes explicarme como entraron a este bosque. Acaso desde que llegaron a ti y a Granger no les pasaron cosa mmm… digamos _extrañas_.

Harry pensó unos momento, desde sus su llegada hasta allí las cosas no fueron muy tranquilas para ellos. Desde el averió la motocicleta, la locura en el bar La Comadreja ebrio y la captura de los señores Bremen; parecía que la mala suerte los seguía desde su llegada. También recordó la viga que casi los mata y su caída por el barranco.

Luego de unos segundos de meditación pensó que las palabras de Snape pudieran ser ciertas.

—Lo que sea que estén buscando, Potter, no van a dejar que se lo lleven tan fácilmente— concluyó seriamente Snape.

Harry dudaba ahora, no podía saber si esas palabras eran del difunto Severus Snape, o sólo una treta que su mente le jugaba. Si se trataba de un espejismo tenía muy bien aprendida la personalidad él. Sea real o no, Harry quería saciar algunas de sus dudas.

—Profesor Snape— dijo—¿Usted sabe algo acerca de un tal Lewis Veira o de algo llamado _El Elixir del Recuerdo_?

Snape lo miro perplejo.

—Con que de eso se trata—dijo el profesor con compostura —, tal vez sí, pero nada bueno.

—Dígame—replicó Harry.

—Fue un alquimista—dijo e hizo una pausa—, en la rama del ocultismo tiene o tuvo mucho adeptos. Por lo que se fue asesinado por su inclinación a desverdecer la autoridad y por abusar de la magia obscura.

—¿Nada mas?—inquirió Harry.

—Nada más que debas saber—le respondió

—Pero…

—Shh! Potter—Lo cayó de improviso —.Es extraño que la señorita Granger, siendo una sabelotodo, no sepa cómo recuperar la memoria de dos muggle.

Este comentario no le agradó nada a Harry que dijo:

—No esta tan fácil cuando se trata de los recuerdos de toda una vida, y de personas que uno ama.

—Nadie dijo que es fácil—replicó Snape soltando una sarcástica sonrisa—. La memoria es traicionera, recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria, pero olvidar es difícil quien tiene corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Harry confundido.

—No te daré la respuesta Potter, averígualo tú mismo—contestó Snape—. Cuando los descubras sabrás usar el _Reditum Recordo_.

En ese momento la cabeza de Harry estaba al borde del colapso, no entendía que quería decirle Snape. Estaba por pedirle que le explique el por qué de esas palabras pero no le dio tiempo para ello.

—El que está perdiendo la memoria eres tú Potter—dijo, dejando a Harry descolocado—Saluda a la señorita Granger de mi parte por su cumpleaños. Suerte, la vas a necesitar.

En ese momento la imagen de Snape desapareció del lago dejando nuevamente el confundido rostros de Harry reflejado en su quitas aguas.

Se puso de pie y sacó sus lentes para refregarse los ojos. Al regresar junto a Hermione, sentía como las palabras de Snap hacer eco en su cabeza.

Un tanto confundido se sentó junto a ella y se quedó completamente en silencio.

—Harry—exclamó Hermione, al verlo distraído—¿Con quién hablabas?

Harry se desconectó de sus pensamientos y la miró.

—Nada sólo…—dijo—, hablaba con el lago.

—¿El lago? Estás loco Harry.

Ella rió, a él le hizo un poco de gracia su expresión de risa. Recordó entonces las últimas palabras de Snape «¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione?—pensó»

Comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos. Calculó, contó y recontó, no lo podía creer. Será por el viaje o porque no han tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad que esa fecha se le había pasado por alto.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó ella.

—Sí—dijo Harry—¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!

Hermione estaba confundida ¿Su cumpleaños? Acaso el golpe que le causo la caída le había dañado la cabeza. Primero habla con el lago y ahora esto.

—Pero Harry hoy no es mí… ¿O sí?

Vaciló unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta. Miró a Harry.

—No puede ser que lo haya olvidado—dijo y se lanzó para abrazarlo—.Muchas gracias Harry, lo recordaste.

—Me lo recordó el lago—confesó él.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó suspicazmente Hermione —¿Dijo algo más el lago?

Harry pensó un momento, no quería preocupaciones ese día y dijo:

—Que lo festejemos aquí.

Y sin más, Harry se encargó de armar allí, en ese bosque, lo más parecido a una fiesta de cumpleaños para Hermione.

No dejo que ella le reprochara nada, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta había globos flotando entre los árboles. Bubu tenía un sombrero de punta con un pompón en su cabeza y corría enloquecido alrededor de todo. Harry sacó de su mochila una pequeña radio para musicalizar el ambiente y con su varita conjuró una corona hecha de pequeñas margaritas sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

Ella sonreía como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Harry, sabiendo que no era un buen bailarín, sacó a bailar a Hermione y comenzaron a deslizarse por la improvisada pista de baile que habían creado.

No era el mejor danzante, eso Hermione lo sabía, pero le divertía moverse junto a los pasos torpes de Harry. No importaba si no movía los pies, con el tacto de él bastaba.

La tarde se iba con el último baile, uno lento, con una canción que ellos dos conocían bien, una canción que los acompañó en su último viaje dentro de una desoladora tienda.

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

Cuando las últimas notas dejaron de sonar Harry y Hermione se desplomaron en la hierba, exhaustos, mirando el cielo.

—Gracias con por este día Harry—dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—No Hermione, gracias o vos por todos los días que estuviste conmigo—Y socó una rosa y se la entregó —Feliz cumpleaños, no es el mejor regalo, pero…

—Oh! Harry, es perfecto para mí.

Harry besó su frente, ella se acomodó sobre su pecho.

—Sabes—dijo Hermione melancólica—, cada año para mi cumpleaños papa cerraba el consultorio y pasaba a los pacientes para el día siguiente—. Ella no puedo evitar que ante estos recuerdos unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos —. Mamá siempre me hacía un pásate de chocolate y fresas, a mi me encantaba, era buenas repostera.

Harry se encontraba consternado, no podía verla llorar.

Él secó una de sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Sabes que es lo peor—mencionó ella.

—Que.

—Que para ellos soy una desconocida ahora, y para mi siguen siendo mis padres. Aunque ellos no me recuerden yo sí, y los recuerdo todo el tiempo—dijo derramando un sinfín de silenciosas lágrimas—, es muy duro eso.

Harry acarició sus cabellos para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila—dijo él —, muy pronto los tendrá otra vez con vos.

—Abrázame Harry—pidió Hermione—, por favor abrázame y no me sueltes por nada en el mundo, lo necesito.

Harry la estrechó fuertemente con sus brazos haciéndole sentir con ese abrazo que jamás la dejaría nunca, que jamás la dejaría sola.

—Lo haremos—susurró Harry.

_«—Si logramos salir de este bosque—pensó»_

Nada hubo que hablar, solo disfrutar lo que les quedaba de luz en ese momento de magia y tranquilidad. Sin quererlo y por el cansancio acumulado Hermione quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de Harry que, ahora, la abrazaban con delicadeza.

Harry lo notó y pensó que sería mejor que descansara. La besó y se quedó mirándola dormir, con una mezcla de sentimientos en él.

En ese momento vio una luz blanca secar de lago. Al mirar por allí vio un patronus, un ciervo si astas que le hizo sonreír levemente.

—_Snape_—dijo.

El siervo le indicó que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo. Cargó a Hermione sobre su espalda y caminó tras el ciervo con Bubu a su lado por el rosedal. Después de caminar entre rosas y helechos encontró al final del camino una estación de tren.

Allí un tren de carga se preparaba para salir. Harry no lo sabía pero tenía un presentimiento hasta donde lo llevaría, así que subió junto a Hermione y Bubu a un compartimiento vacío y se acomodó con ella en un rincón, con cautela para no despertarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos el tren comenzó a marchar, Harry no podía despegar la vista del rostros dormido de Hermione. Sacó una cobija y cubrió con ella a Hermione para que no sienta frio en la noche. Volvió a besar su frente.

—Te amo Hermione—dijo—, y creo que siempre lo he hecho.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.

**Aleksast **Creo que me complique un poco ahi... jaja Perderse o perder a alguien debe ser desesperante, hasta me da escalofrió. Gracias por leerlo un saludo...

**amestoy **Bubu es un perro celoso no le gusta que no le presten atención, perro malo que siempre interrumpe :P Muchas gracias por leerlo, lo de Snape ni yo me lo esperaba, pero salio.. un saludo

**AlePotterGranger** No podía dormir, ¿decía donde esta Ale? No hay excusa para no leer el fic jajaja... Bueno Gracías por hacerlo leído, espero que te mejores y tenes razón no fue tan larga. Igual no hay que esperar mucho.

PD1: Pensé que me libraba :)

PD2: Enserio espero que te mejores, es Horrible estar enfermo, Un saludo.

Saludos a todos...


	11. Gabrielle

**11**

**Gabrielle**

Hermione creyó que era un sueño, pero no, salir del bosque fue real ¿pero cómo? Despertó y se vio dentro del tren con el que había soñado, tapada y entre los brazos de Harry. Todo parecía igual que aquel sueño ¿y esas palabras que escuchó también lo eran? «No, debieron ser sólo de un sueño—pensó ella».

Al quedarse dormida, no pudo saber que había pasado y como había llegado hasta ese tren, se asustó en el momento que abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar desconocido y en movimiento. Pero al sentir los protectores brazos de Harry la tranquilidad se apoderó de ella.

Él, siempre él. Seguramente fue Harry quien la llevó hasta allí, ¿quien más? Todos estos años siempre ha sido Harry Potter, el mismo que la protegió desde que entró a Hogwarts, el mismo que la protege ahora y está ahí sin necesidad de hacerlo. Quien iba a ser si no, porque siempre es y siempre será Harry.

El chirrido de los frenos del tren llenaron los oídos de Hermione, indicándole que habían llegado.

Harry, que dormía tan pesadamente, no se dio cuenta que el tren se había detenido. Hermione, la cual estaba despierta, comenzó a sacudirlo para levantarlo. Apenas unos cuantos sacudones bastaron para que él entreabriera los ojos.

—Harry, llegamos—dijo Hermione pegándole una última sacudida—, levántate.

Los ojerosos parpados de Harry no querían abrirse, una fuerza mayor, llamada cansancio, los cerraba cuando éste intentaba abrirlos.

—¿Qué?— se quejó Harry mas dormido que despierto, para luego se cubrirse la cabeza con la manta—No puede ser.

—Vamos Harry—dijo Hermione, quistándole la manta.

A regañadientes, Harry consiguió levantarse. Aún se veía muy cansado, eso le preocupaba un poco a Hermione, porque tal vez no durmió bien. Ella no podía decir lo mismo ya que descansó sobre el cálido cuerpo de él.

La estación a la que llegaron se llamaba Noertzange. Allí no se veían personas yendo de un lado a otro como en King's cross. La estación se veía desolada, allí no había ni un alma, pero si había grandes galpones, unos llenos y otros completamente vacios. Sin volver la vista atrás Hermione, Bubu y Harry, con un bostezo, salieron de la estación Noertzange.

En cielo, como cada día desde su llegada, se encontraba cubierto de nubes grises. Fuera de la estación el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que les impedía avanzar con tranquilidad. Harry, que llevaba a Bubu en sus brazos, seguía adormecido, aunque la ventisca lo despejaba poco a poco con sus ráfagas y Hermione tenía una dura pelea entre su cabello y el viento que le cubría la vista una y otra vez.

De repente se oyó un grito a la distancia que se iba acrecentando poco a poco. En ese momento Harry y Hermione se quedaron petrificados al ver a una anciana siendo arrastrada con su paraguas por el viento. La señora delgada, de cabello gris vestía con un sobretodo rosa y sostenía con una mano un paraguas negro y con la otra sujetaba una bolsa de compras.

La viejita iba y venía a merced del ventarrón a gritos de —No te lo lleves viento—. Se negaba a soltar el paraguas que le hacía de vela y si era necesario volaría con el por los aires.

Repentinamente la dirección del viento cambió, haciendo que le anciana se aproxime velozmente hacia Harry y Hermione, impactando inevitablemente contra ambos consiguiendo que el paraguas se pierda en la ventisca y que los tres caigan de un golpe al piso.

—Lo siento—dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie—, lo siento mucho. Era un paraguas bonito no quería perderlo.

Harry y Hermione le imitaron.

—No importa—contestes Hermione—, ¿se encuentra bien señora?

—Sí, si tranquila niña— pero cuando quiso dar un paso, la señora casi vuelve a caerse—sólo me doble un poco el tobillo, pero voy a estar bien.

Harry que había recogido la bolsa de la señora, que cayó con ellos, se acercó para ayudarla a andar y devolverle la bolsa.

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien señora?—dijo—, Deja que la ayudemos.

—No quiero hacerle perder el tiempo señor Potter.

En ese momento, Hermione miró con impresión a Harry.

—¿Me conoce?—pregunto Harry con extrañeza.

—Como no conocer al gran Harry Potter—respondió la anciana—, todos los magos sabemos quién es y qué gran hazaña hizo usted.

Harry sabía que era mundialmente conocido por derrotar a Lord Voldemort, pero encontrar a una bruja en un lugar tan remoto lo sorprendió mucho al joven mago. Sin dudas la fama era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría.

—¿Se dejará ayudar?—inquirió Hermione a su lado.

La señora la miró y luego miró a Harry y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Ayuden a esta vieja a encontrar su casa.

La ancianita les indicó a ambos donde vivía y fueron hasta allí.

Caminaron a paso lento porque la señora no podía caminar muy rápido con el pie torcido, de vez en cuando se apoyaba en Harry para descansar un poco o para no caerse. Hermione junto a él llevaba la bolsa de compras con Bubu caminando a su lado.

La casa de la señora se encontraba sobre una colina a unos cuantos metros de la estación. Ella les contó que había ido al pueblo de allí, llamado Keel, para hacer sus comprar diaria.

«—Estas nueves grises no quieren irse—les había dicho a Harry y Hermione—, por eso llevaba mi paraguas nunca se sabe cuándo se puede largar la lluvia.»

La casa de la anciana era una sencilla construcción de ladrillos, con dos pisos y techo de tejas en punta, en ella sobresalía una chimenea en un extremo. No era una vivienda exageradamente grande pero tampoco pequeña.

—Muchas gracias—les agradeció la señora—, apreciaría mucho que acepten mi invitación de almorzar en mi casa.

Por un momento a Hermione y Harry, se le apareció la imagen de los señores Bremen. Esto los hizo retroceder un poco.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó la anciana—Se siente usted bien señor Potter.

—No, no— respondió vacilante Harry.

—No podemos— agregó Hermione, no quería pasar por otro situación igual a la que habían pasado anteriormente.

La anciana se entristeció, a ella le hacía mucha ilusión hospedar al gran Harry Potter dentro de su casa. Esto Hermione lo percibió, que, a pesar de sus dudas, decidió aceptar la invitación. Harry no la reprochó, se sentía muy débil en ese momento para decir o hacer algo. Sólo se limitó a entrar junto a Hermione y a Bubu en la casa.

Dentro el interior era totalmente blanco, las paredes estaban cubiertas por muchos cuadros, en las cuales se veían imágenes móviles de hombre y mujeres en tonos sepia. Encima de una mesa de madera encerada se encontraba el diario _El Profeta_ y sobre una pared un sillón de cuero marrón.

—Siéntense, se ven cansado—dijo amablemente la anciana—. Déjenme presentarme, me llano Gabrielle Parker.

A Harry ese nombre le pareció conocido, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado nombrar. Hermione también se dio cuenta de eso, ella miró a Harry para hacérselo notar, tenía una vaga idea de que Gabrielle, tenían frente a ellos.

—Soy Hermione Granger, un placer.

Amas se estrecharon las manos.

—El gusto es mío.

Harry, estiró su mano para preséntese ante Gabrielle (aunque ella sabía quién era, lo creyó necesario). Pero no puedo hacerlo, en ese momento la visión se le nubló y casi se desmaya delante de la señora y de Hermione. Puedo apoyarse sobre la mesa de madera lustrada para no caerse, en ese momento Hermione con preocupación corrió hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?—preguntó afligida al verlo tan desmejorado— ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Estoy bien Hermione— le respondió Harry—, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Gabrielle se acercó al muchacho. Lo que vi en él no le gustó mucho. Primero se vía muy pálido, sus ojeras delataba su falta de sueño y además de eso tenía algunos raspones en la cara y la ropa sucia con manchones de barro.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido mucho?—preguntó alarmada Gabrielle perdiendo la compostura.

Harry lanzó una débil risita y le respondió:

—Tuve un pequeño accidente. Tropecé con una piedra y me caí.

—Y lo dices tan tranquilo—reprochó Gabrielle—y esas ojeras ¿No has dormido?

—Si— dijo— bueno un poco. Muy poco.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante lo dicho por Harry. Se acordó del bosque y de su sueño, en el cual Harry la cargaba en su espalda y la sacaba de allí. Ella en el tren había descansado bien, pero él parece que no tuvo la misma suerte.

Gabrielle pudo ver en la mirada de Hermione preocupación y algo más, algo especial, algo que sólo una persona que ama pude exteriorizar atreves de sus ojos, algo que ella algunas vez sintió, o creyó sentir. Gabrielle colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Hermione para tranquilizarla.

—Descuida— dijo —, estará bien. Sólo necesita una ducha y descansar.

Harry hizo ademán de reproche, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba colocando su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Se sentía gratificante, todos sus músculos se relajaban al contacto del agua, todos sus pensamientos se acomodaban estando allí, él solo y sus pensamientos.

Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era causado por Snape, la palabras dichas cuando se apareció en el lago no lo dejaron tranquilo en toda la noche. Le hacían eco en su cabeza, quería encontrar una respuesta a ello, pero no la tenía. Todo era nulo. Además estaba Hermione, si seguía resistiendo todo esto era por ella, para que vuelva a ser la de siempre, él quería verla sonreír junto a las personas que amaba y que había perdido por la guerra, por acompañarlo a él y para luchar juntos. El gesto más grande que alguien había tenido por él. Eso era impagable.

Cerró el grifo y secó su cuerpo. Se vistió con una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros.

Se sentía bien, no del todo, pero mejor que antes. Al salir por los pasillos de la casa vio una foto colgada, ya la había visto antes. Allí había un chica, joven y muy linda. La chica de la foto era la misma que el ebrio del Caldero Chorreante le mostro a él y a Hermione el día que les dio el mapa y el libro. Podría ser casualidad, o sólo el destino; pero estaban en la casa de Gabrielle, la Gabrielle que una vez amo a Roger Brown.

Llegó al comedor, allí estaba Gabrielle Parker con la mesa lista para el almuerzo. Ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro que se la contagió a Harry.

Él se sentó, miró a los lados buscando a alguien pero no la halló.

—¿Y Hermione?—preguntó Harry.

Gabrielle lanzó una sonrisa picara.

—Tranquilo—dijo—, ya viene. Ella también necesitaba relajarse con una ducha.

Al término de esas palabras, Hermione entró por la puerta vestida con un buzo de lana y unos pantalones de jean.

Ella se sentó al lado de Harry, al tiempo que su anfitriona servía el almuerzo que había preparado.

La comida avanzaba bien, la rica pasta cocinada por Gabrielle tenía un sabor exquisito, mucho mejor que la comida enlatada que llevaban ellos; Bubu también podía disfrutar de ese manjar en su plato debajo de la mesa. Hermione hablaba con Gabrielle acerca de Harry, la anciana parecía tener interés en el salvador del mundo mágico y que mejor ella para contarle lo conseguido tiempo atrás. Ella que lo vivo en carne propia. Ahora las historias de la batalla eran anécdotas, pero entonces fue algo muy duro y difícil de sobrellevar. Gabrielle escuchaba atenta los relatos de esos obscuros días pero Harry no, él estaba un poco desconectado, lejano. Su mente divagaba entre el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo y en una pregunta nueva que se le vino a la cabeza al caminar por los pasillos y ver la foto de Gabrielle cuando joven.

Él no dudó en hacerla interrumpiendo la charla.

—Disculpe señora Parker— dijo cortésmente —¿Conoce a un tal Roger Brown?

Hermione quedó ojiplática, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa de él, ella casi se atraganta con el bocado cuando Harry soltó la pregunta. Lo miró sorprendida, pero él no la vio, estaba expectante a lo que la señora podría decir.

Gabrielle meditó unos momentos.

—Mmm… no lo sé—dijo finalmente— a mi edad la memoria falla ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo— hizo una pausa—, creo conocer a alguien que la conoció, se llama Roger Brown.

—Tal vez lo conocí—dijo la anciana—, he conocido mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida —suspiró—. La memoria es traicionera, todo recordamos lo mismo pero de distintas manera —Suspiró nuevamente tratando de recordar—Quizás el se acuerde de mí, yo no recuerdo en este momento a Roger Brown, como ya estoy vieja la memoria la voy perdiendo día a día. Ya lo haré, o quizás no.

—Gracias por la respuesta— dijo Harry

—Si lo ves al señor Brown, dale mis saludos. Aunque no le recuerda tal vez le haga feliz saber de mi.

Harry bajó la mirada, Gabrielle decía esas palabras en un tono muy alegre, pero para él, que sabía la historia entre ella y el señor Brown, le parecía triste que la persona a la que alguien una vez amo, fuera sólo un recuerdo desvanecido.

—¿Que intentabas hacer?—le susurró Hermione por lo bajo

—Nada— respondió él—, solo confirmar que era ella la persona que amó el señor Brown.

* * *

Hermione simulaba leer_ El Profeta _junto al sofá donde Harry había sido vencido por el sueño. Ella lo observaba con la mirada tranquila pero preocupada, por una parte le tranquilizaba que haya podido dormir, pero estaba inquieta creyendo que estaba así por su culpa. Él se había embarcado a este viaje por ella, para poder recuperar la memoria de sus padres. En este viaje Harry se había llevado la peor parte de todos los problemas.

Al verlo dormir sobre el sofá de cuero, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su estado.

—¿Preocupada?—le preguntó Gabrielle, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Un poco— dijo apenada—, la ha pasado mal en estos días. Espero que esté bien.

—Dime ¿Ya se lo has dicho?

—¿Qué?—Hermione se vio confundida ante la pregunta.

—Que lo amas ¿ya se lo has dicho?

Las mejillas de Hermione quedaron completamente rojas. No podía creer lo que le decía la señora Parker.

—Que… que… yo— vaciló ella — ¿Amar?

—Tranquila—dijo Gabrielle—, él no te oye, está dormido.

—Yo… yo…

—No lo amas, ¿hay algún problema?

Hermione se tranquilizó, los nervios no la estaban ayudando. Hablar de eso con una extraña no le parecía muy normal.

—Dudas—dijo finalmente.

—¿De él?—Preguntó Gabrielle.

—No— aclaró Hermione—, mías.

—Cuéntame.

Era extraño lo que Hermione sintió en ese momento, la incomodidad que sentía desapareció y se sentía capaz. Sentía que podía contarle todo a esa señora.

—Hace mucho tiempo amé a Harry y creo que aun lo amo— confesó Hermione. Anoche tuve un sueño, soñé que él me decía «te amo», fue tan real que no lo podía creer. Pero eso me asusta un poco.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió Gabrielle con intriga.

—Tal vez él no me ame, quizás me quiere como amiga únicamente. O tal vez ,si Harry siente algo mí, y no llego a ser la mujer para él. Siendo sincera no me siento capacitada para amar. Lo intenté una vez y no fusionó, solo me causo dolor. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo.

—Capaz él esté pasando por lo mismo ¿no lo has pensado así?— Gabrielle posó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Hermione—Quizás lo tuyo con alguien mas no funciono porque no era el hombre indicado ¿no te lo has preguntado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—El ejemplo de esta vieja tal vez te ayude. Nunca me enamoré de verdad, creo que alguna vez lo hice, si fue así ya no lo recuerdo. Siempre soñé con encontrar el amor de mi vida, pero este nunca apareció. Hace treinta años me casé con un señor, lo apreciaba pero no lo amaba, por eso nos divorciamos luego de seis o siete años, ya no lo recuerdo, de habernos casado.

Hermione vio la tristeza en los ojos de Gabrielle.

—Ah! El amor joven—suspiró la señora—desde que entraron vi una conexión en sus auras. Si lo que sientes por él es real no dejes pasar la oportunidad. No quiero que te quedes solo como esta vieja.

—¿Qué debo hacer?—preguntó Hermione

—Deja que tu corazón te guie—aconsejó la anciana—. Tengo que salir un momento, los dejaré solos—. La anciana abrió la puesta si se marchó.

Solos. El corazón de Hermione latía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Se giró hacia Harry y lo vio dormir. Su rostro reflejaba la imagen del niño que fue una vez, ese pequeño, escuálido y entrometido niño del cual se enamoro desde que lo vio en aquél tren rumbo a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Bajo la sombra de ese hombre adulto dormí Harry Potter, el mismo de siempre. El dueño de su corazón, ahora y siempre.

Hermione caminó hacía el sofá y se arrodilló junto él.

Lo observó dormir, sonrió, le acarició el cabello, esos rebeldes pelos azabaches siempre le fascinaron. Acarició su frente, allí estaba su cicatriz, la cual recorrió suavemente con el dedo índice calcando su peculiar forma.

Acarició su mejilla. Harry abrió los ojos.

—Hermione—dijo en un susurro.

—Harry… despertaste

—Y de la mejor manera.

Hermione inspiró profundo.

—Sabes Harry— comenzó diciendo Hermione—, tengo que hacer algo. Espero que me comprendas.

—¿Qué?

Y Harry lo supo.

Hermione lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarlo. Tierna y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de él, saboreando cada centímetro de su superficie, degustando el placer único que le hacía sentir su contacto.

La comisura de sus labios se abrió, el beso, poco a poco se llenó de pasión inundando con su ola todo el cuerpo de Harry, dejándolo ardiendo. Impregnado por la calidez y el perfume de Hermione.

Ella se separó de él. Harry intentó decir algo, pero ella colocó su índice en la boca de él y lo cayó.

—Harry—dijo—, no quiero que esto sea un beso más, un beso de eso que nos damos y queda todo en silencio. Quiero que dure para siempre y sea uno de mucho que quiero darte.

—Dime que esto no es un sueño—expresó incrédulo Harry.

—No lo es.

Harry, con sus manos la tomó del rostro y beso a Hermione nuevamente.

—Ahora y siempre—dijo.

Y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus caras. Felices como nadie en el mundo. Con la sensación de pertenencia en ellos. Una lágrima de alegría rodó por una mejilla.

Gabrielle, que los observaba por la ranura de la puerta, no pudo evitar emocionarse. No tardó en aparecer en la sala haciendo que los dos chicos separen dejando una estela de afecto en el aire. Y dos sonrisas de complicidad la miraron.

* * *

Al finalizar la tarde Harry, Hermione y Bubu estaba listo para continuar con su viaje.

Gabrielle desde el portal de su casa se despidió de los chicos y su encantadora mascota. Ellos le agradecieron por su hospitalidad, la anciana les guiño el ojos. Dijo que fue un honor para ella haber recibido al gran Harry Potter en su casa.

—Se que deben seguir con su camino—les dijo Gabrielle—. No sé a dónde va, pero tenga cuidado señor Potter.

—No se preocupe—dijo Harry—Lo tendremos—.Miró a Hermione y le agarró la mano.

—Adiós.

La colina donde viva Gabrielle quedó atrás. Harry miró el mapa intuyendo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Fue como lo imagina.

—¿Llegamos?—preguntó Hermione comprendiendo la situación.

—Si— respondió Harry. Después de todo, el tren al que los llevó el ciervo, (tal como lo pensó Harry) los había llevado directamente a su destino.

Solo caminaron unos trescientos metros al sur y lo vieron.

Frente a ellos un puente le daba la entrada a un bosque donde los árboles tenían hojas azules. Debajo del puente un arroyo pasaba con fiereza erosionado duras rocas a su paso.

—¿Lista Hermione?

—Si

Ella estrechó fuertemente su mano con la de Harry y cruzaron el puente.

…

* * *

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado.

Esta vez subo el capitulo un día mas tarde acordado que llegó el miércoles y no lo había terminado. Entre subir el capitulo en dos partes o subirlo un día después, decidí subirlo hoy completo.

**amestoy**Lo bueno es que las uñas crecen. Si, Snap molestaba vivo y también lo hace muerto. Él estaba ahí y no creo que deje morir a Harry jajajja.

Muchas gracias por hacerlo leído, un saludo.

**Aleksast** La aparicion de Snape causo revuelo por lo que veo. A mi me gusto agregarlo :) Si, espero que a todos le valla bien. Muchas gracias por tu Review, un saludo.

**AlePotterGranger** Nunca es tarde para comentar. Aunque me gusta leer lo mas rápido posible para ver si gusto o no el capitulo. El final el final, me gustó dejarlo asi. Un beso gracias por leer.

**Pd:** No me quiero librar la verdad, me alegra que te guste. Vos como**amestoy **están desde que empezó el fic. Ya me encariñé. Un saludo.

Un saludo a todos...


	12. Klux y el Bosque Azul

**12**

**Klux y el Bosque Azul**

El clima hostil del bosque los tenía inquieto. La sensación de hastío y el frió repentino del lugar, hacía que se replanteen la idea de seguir adelante. Parecía un mensaje del bosque «_¿Quieren continuar— _parecía decirles_ —. ¿Seguros?_». Pero era muy tarde para ellos, estaban decididos, no podían dar marcha atrás.

Harry pasó saliva, sentía su boca seca, escuchaba su respiración, la de Hermione y la de Bubu. Sentí el corazón latir en sus oídos, que se aceleraba en cada paso. El bosque, como ellos, estaba en silencio, expectante. De pronto se oyó crujir una rama. Se detuvieron.

Hermione sentía que los estaban observando. Respiraba agitadamente _¿Qué lo causaba?_ El bosque, aquel ruido, o algo más. El crujido consiguió paralizarla. Se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Harry. Se miraron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione, atemorizada.

—No lo sé—respondió.

Querían reanudar la marcha, pero no podían, ¿o acaso no querían?

Sabían por dónde ir. Pero para Harry, la idea de no ser los únicos en el bosque, era más que un presentimiento. Ya se lo había dicho Snape (cuando apareció en el lago).

_«— Acaso crees que nadie los sigue, que nadie los vigila._

—_Lo que sea que estén buscando, Potter, no van a dejar que se lo lleven tan fácilmente.»_

Pero si esas palabras eran ciertas. ¿Quién los seguí? O ¿Quién, tal vez, los estaba espetando a ellos? Sacudió la cabeza para salir de ese momento de letargo y continuaron avanzando.

El camino del mapa se terminó. Habían llegado.

Frente a ellos había una herrumbrosa casa de madera, vieja. Sus tablas estaban mohosas y ennegrecidas. En su entrada, sobre el porche, había hojas secas, marchitas, sin color. Las ventanas estaban cegadas con otro par de tablas horizontales clavadas sobre el marco, y sobre su techo de chapa había una veleta que giraba a merced del viento provocando un frívolo chirrido. Finalmente, sobre la estructura, se agrupaban una gran cantidad de nubes grises, tan grises que rozaban el color negro.

En la entrada un cartel leía «Bienvenido al Bosque Azul, entra si quieres, salí si puedes». Lo cual no fue indiferente para ellos.

Los escalones que llevaban a la puerta invitaban a entrar, como un verdugo con su hoz llamando a la víctima de turno.

Harry volvió a pasar saliva.

—Lista Hermione —dijo Harry.

—Si— contestó ella.

Ninguno se movió, querían demorar su entrada al lugar por algún motivo.

—Hermione—empezó a decir Harry y le sujetó fuertemente la mano.

—¿Si?

—No sé que pueda haber ahí dentro, no estoy seguro pero…

—Alguien nos espera —dijo interrumpiendo —, hace tiempo que tengo esa sensación. No estamos solos, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió levemente.

—No sé que pueda pasar, allí dentro —dijo con una voz firme y segura—. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. No lo olvides nunca.

A Hermione se le escapó una lágrima.

—No vayas a morir— advirtió ella—. No quiero ser la señora Potter solo unos segundos. Quiero que sea para siempre.

Harry rió de lado.

—Si todo sale bien, quiero vivir con el amor de mi vida en Grimmus Place—Hermione lo miró a los ojos con todo el deseo de un futuro junto a él—, tener hijo, envejecer junto…

—Y hacerte feliz cada día. Eres lo más valioso en mi vida Hermione.

Esas palabras bastaron. Se besaron, con pasión. Ese bien podría ser su último beso, por eso lo disfrutaron con el único de sus vidas. Con ese gesto de amor, todo el temor que les generaba el Bosque Azul y la casa se diluyó, con sólo él rose de sus labios y el contacto de sus almas.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse con seguridad y avanzaron.

Con su varita en la mano, Harry intento abrir la ruinosa puerta, pero ésta se abrió sola; incitándolos a pasar si así lo deseaba. Luego de cruzar una mirada, atravesaron el umbral sin vacilar. El primer sobresalto se lo llevaron en el momento que la puerta se cerró de un golpe tras ellos, haciendo caer restos de polvo en sus cabezas.

Apenas se veía en el interior, sólo los agonizantes rayos de luz, que entraban por la ranura de las ventanas, iluminaban tenuemente las paredes y el piso.

—_¡Lumos!_

Cada paso dado por ellos hacían rechinar las tablas de antiguo piso. Toda la casa se veía antigua, abandonada hacer doscientos, cuatrocientos años, o más. Una vieja biblioteca con libros dispersados fueron en algún tiempo un recibidor muy elegante, junto a ella se erigía una vieja armadura medieval de lata, con un hacha en su mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda. Un candelabro colgaba del techo, pero no daba la impresión de funcionar.

Se escucho una risita aguda.

—_Jijiji…_

—_Váyase, váyanse. Los ladrones no son recibidos aquí._

Bubu empezó a ladrar. Harry y Hermione intentaron averiguar de dónde provenía esa voz, pero parecía estar en sus cabezas y no en el ambiente.

—_Váyanse, no tienen nada que buscar aquí._

La voz se tornó rasposa. La casa rechinaba, parecía moverse. Cada movimiento que hacían allí dentro la hacía tambalearse más y más.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—vociferó Harry.

—¡Salga!— ordenó Hermione.

_Jijiji…_

_Jijiji…_

Se oyó un chasquido. Luego unos pasos diminutos que hicieron sobresaltar a ambos. Ellos, comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente el causante de eso.

La sensación de ser observados le helaba la sangre a Harry. Estaba inquieto, quería buscar el elixir, pero aquello (fuese lo que fuese) no le dejaba bajar la guardia. _¿Dónde?_

Se escuchó el eco de una lata arrastrándose, se oyó débil pero cercano. Parecía el ruido de varias chapas moviéndose a la par con un rimo constante. Comenzó a oírse con más intensidad. En ese momento Harry sintió que Hermione lo arrastraba de un tirón.

—¡CUIDADO HARRY!

Y él vio pasar frente a sus ojos el filo de un hacha que impactó en el suelo, destrozándolo, dejándolo con la cara pálida y el sudor frio. No sólo por lo inesperado del acto sino por quien o, mejor dicho que, lo hizo.

La inerte armadura, que decoraba la habitación, se estaba moviendo como una maquina por el lugar, cargando sobre su hombro el hacha y caminando hacia ellos con una obscura intención en su rostro sin ojos.

Un silbido _¡Paff! _

Un segundo hachazo cayó frívolamente junto a Hermione. La armadura volvió a recargar el arma, acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo,_ ¡Paff! _Sonó el tercer hachazo consiguiendo arrancar un grito de la garganta de Hermione, dejando una zanja de astillas en el lugar. Esta vez fue Harry quien arrastró a Hermione para alejarse del monstro metálico.

_¡Paff! ¡Paff!_

Hermione se ocultó bajo los brazos de Harry ante los intensos hachazos de esa cosa, él apuntó su varita hacia la armadura y con la mano temblorosa dijo:

—_¡Reducto!_

Y logró destrozarle el escudo.

—_¡Reducto!—_dijo nuevamente, y esta vez destrozó la armadura, convirtiéndola en chatarra que se dispersó por toda la habitación.

_Jijiji…_

Otra vez sonó esa irritante risita y un nuevo chasquido.

Ahora se empezó a oír un sonido pesado pero lejano, como si algo se moviera por debajo de ellos. Harry y Hermione se quedaron expectantes. Bubu ya no ladraba parecía estar igual de atento que ellos. El lúgubre rechinar de las escaleras llegó hasta sus oídos, de menos a más. Sintiendo como cada clavo se aflojaba de las maderas en las que fueron clavados. Súbitamente y con pasos de plomo, apareció otra armadura. Ésta llevaba un enorme martillo entre sus manos, su oxidado traje daba a entender que tenía más años de encierro que la anterior y además se veía más dura.

Hermione fue la primera en lazar un hechizo contra el cuerpo de metal oxidado, que se acercaba hacia ellos, pero apenas lo dañó. Harry la acompaño con otro hechizo. Cerca pero todavía no cesaba. Ambos comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de ataques consiguiendo que la armadura se despedace poco a poco, pero antes de rendirse arrojó su pesado martillo hacia Harry que, si no se hubiese agachado, éste hubiera impactado de lleno en su cabeza.

La armadura cayó. Dentro, una corriente de aire dispersó todo el polvo del piso.

_Jijiji…_

—_Bien hecho, bien hecho_— dijo la voz rasposa. Y luego se encendió una luz, que dejo ver la Imagen de un elfo, que al parecer, estuvo todo el tiempo en la habitación.

El elfo llevaba unos obscuros harapos. Tenía el rostro ceñudo, se veía furioso. Sobre uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba de la frente hasta el pómulo, ese ojo estaba totalmente blanco y rivalizaba un su otro sano color naranja. Sus manos no tenían dedos, sino garras, debido a la longitud de sus sucias uñas.

—¡Largo intrusos!— vociferó el elfo —¡Largo, no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

La criatura se veía muy enfadad.

—¡Hablen!—exclamó el elfo ante el silencio de los chico —. Vienen a profanar la noble casa del amo Lewis y se quedan cayado.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto Harry.

—Malitos ladrones, no se llevaran ningún tesoro de mi amo ¡Largo de aquí!

—Dinos quien eres—ordenó Hermione.

—Maldita sangre sucia— respondió el elfo —, ya no respetan a los muertos.

Harry apretó con fuerza su varita para atacar, pero el elfo comenzó a caminar mirándolo con su aterrador ojo.

—Los vengo siguiendo desde que llegaron —comenzó a decir el elfo —, desde que pusieron un pie en este lugar no he dejado de vigilarlos. Pero ¿Cómo consiguieron llegar hasta el bosque azul?

En ese momento las palabras de Snape llegaron otra vez a Harry, haciéndolo recordar todo lo que les había pasado.

—Fuiste tú—acusó Harry—. Tú causante mi caída en aquel bosque, tú hiciste que la motocicleta cayese cuando veníamos para aquí.

El elfo dibujó una frívola sonrisa y dijo suavemente:

—No sólo eso, crees que esos muggles los secuestraron porque si, crees que eso bandidos pasaron por casualidad por allí—finalmente exploto en ira —¡CREES QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS CUANDO DOS MALDITOS NIÑOS VIENEN A MI TERRITORIO A QUERER ROBAR LOS TESOROS DE MI AMO!

El elfo con toda su rabia y lanzó un potente hechizo que los hizo volar, a ambos, hasta golear la pared con sus cuerpos.

—¡No somos ladrones!—dijo Harry

—¡MIENTES!—y lanzó nuevamente el hechizo a Harry— ¿QUÉ ESTÁN BUSCANDO? ¿CÓMO CONSIGUIERON LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ?

En ese momento Bubu que veía como atacaban a sus dueños, se lanzó contra el elfo y mordió el pie de éste con sus pequeños dientes afilados, causándole mucho dolor y haciendo lo retroceder. Lamentablemente el cachorro recibió una fuerte matada del elfo, que lo golpeo para quitárselo de encima, y lo lanzó inconsciente cerca de Hermione. La chica lo recogió.

Harry no esperó mas, estaba lleno de rabia por como el trato del elfo, con su varita apunto hacia él.

—_Expelliarmus_ —dijo. Pero el hechizo fue fácilmente frenado por el elfo, con solo chasquear los dedos.

—_Expelliarmus —_lanzó nuevamente. No funcionó. La criatura horrenda detuvo su ataque sin transpirar.

Harry comenzó a lanzar el hechizo repetidas veces, con desesperación, esperando que alguno ellos alcance al maldito elfo y los deje en paz. Pero nada parecía afectarlo, parecía saber cada movimiento de él con antelación.

—_Expelliarmus—_. Esta vez el hechizo consiguió dar de lleno en el elfo. Pero no fue Harry quien consiguió acertar el tiro. Fue Hermione que, con el rostro enfadado, lanzó al ser de puntiagudas orejas contra la librería.

El elfo se vio herido, pero no físicamente, sino en su orgullo. Nadie, nunca, había conseguido ni siquiera tocarlo con una varita (salvo su amo, que era el mejor mago de la historia, según él) y ahora unos mocos consiguieron enviarlo a volar, unos malditos ladrones hicieron que él caiga de bruces al suelo. Eso no lo toleraba.

Se puso de pie, con el rostro lleno de obscuridad. Se sacudió su túnica con aíre de soberbia y dijo:

—Han hecho enfadar a Klux, protector del Bosque Azul y guidarían de los tesoros de Lewis. Merecen el peor de los castigos ¡INSOLENTES!

—¿Klux? —interrogó Harry.

—¡CÁLLATE! ASQUEROSO LADRON— gritó el elfo —.Te prohíbo decir mi nombre.

Klux, el elfo, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos, pensativo y expectante a la vez, como intentando descifrar un acertijo. Harry y Hermione se encontraban paralizados, se sentían impotentes. El elfo que los rodeaba parecía ser muy poderoso, inmune a su magia y parecía estar loco de ira.

Klux se detuvo y los contempló con su profunda mirada negra.

—Mi intuición nunca me falló— dijo —, me dijo que intrusos se acercaba. Hace casi cincuenta años que nadie se atrevía a robarme. Ahora díganme ¿Qué buscan?

Pero Harry y Hermione se negaban a hablar, en parte por el temor que generaba el elfo y también porque no sabían que podría pasar si se lo decían. Por eso, Kulx furioso, se acercó a Harry y lo abofeteó. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio un papel envejecido sobresalir de un bolsillo de Harry. El elfo lo agarró y lo reconoció de inmediato.

—El mapa del amo Lewis— dijo sorprendido —¿De dónde lo sacaste?— El elfo apretó el cuello de Harry con furia —¡DIME!

Harry sentía las frías garras de Klux sobre su cuello, no podía respirar, pero aún asfixiándose negó con la cabeza y acercó con dificultad su varita hacia el elfo, pero éste de un manotazo se la sacó de encima.

—Supongo que tu tampoco me lo dirás—Klux, le dirigió una severa mirada a Hermione, consiguiéndola intimidar —.Entonces se lo sacaré a la fuerza—dijo. El elfo colocó su áspera mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y comenzó a susurrar algo, en una legua extraña. Klux entro en un trance, en un estado donde podía leer la mente de Harry y enterarse de todo.

—_El elixir del recuerdo_— dijo con una sonrisa soberbia —Interesante.

El elfo chasqueó sus dedos y en su mano apareció un frasco diminuto, no más grande que una uva, al cual le colgaba una cadena de su corcho. El contenido del frasco era verde y se podía sentir cierta energía proveniente de él.

Harry y Hermione miraron el pequeño frasco casi hipnotizado por su energía. Parecía llamarlos, daba la impresión que, con solo estirar la mano sería suyo. Klux lo agarró por su cadena y comenzó a balancearlo frente a ellos.

—Para que lo quieren—dijo de la manera más sínica Klux—, ¿Quién los necesita? Tú o ella—. La mirada del elfo viajaba de Harry a Hermione, al igual que el frasco.

Algo en Hermione la traicionó en ese momento, porque ante la pregunta del ermitaño desvió la mirada hacía Harry causando que toda la atención del elfo valla hacia ella.

—¿Tú, niña?—dijo Klux acercando de a ella. Hermione negaba con la cabeza constantemente.

Él colocó su mano en la cabeza de Hermione y repitió el mismo ritual, que hizo con Harry, para mirar dentro de su mente.

—Muggels —dijo Klux al finalizar—Interesante.

El elfo sin previo aviso le arrebató a Hermione la imagen de sus padres, que ella guardaba consigo, y se comenzó a observarla con los ojos llenos de perversidad. Con sus largas uñas, Klux recorría la superficie de la imagen, en un gesto de anhelo fingido.

—Devuélvemelo—dijo Hermione—, eso es mío.

Pero el elfo no hizo caso a sus exigencias, la ignoró y dijo:

—Cállate, niña muggel— la miró y echó a reír —. Veo que te gusta jugar en la mente humana, ¿sabes que eso puede ser peligros? ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias cuando lo hiciste?

A Hermione se le escapó una lágrima, recordar el momento cuando los sacó de su vida para siempre le hacía crecer un nudo en su garganta lleno de amargura.

—Por eso quieres el elixir—dijo señalando el frasco diminuto. Volvió a mirar la foto de los padreas de Hermione pensativo—. Porque no le hacemos una visita a estos muggels y nos dan su opinión.

La cara de Harry quedó pálida, no más que la de Hermione. ¿Qué quería hacer ese elfo? Acaso está tan loco como para meterse a la casa de los padres de Hermione _¿Para qué?_

—¿Qué quieres?—vociferó Harry apuntando con su varita a Klux. Pero el elfo ermitaño no se inmuto por esa acción, parecía no ser una amenaza para él.

—Nada— respondió —Solo enseñarle. Enseñarle a no jugar con lo que no debe —y luego susurrando por lo bajo dijo—.Se les van a ir las ganas de robar lo que no es suyo.

El elfo chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y el mundo de Harry y Hermione, junto con el inconsciente Bubu en brazos, tembló. Todo a su alrededor se volvió turbio, las paredes parecían moverse a una velocidad tan exagerada, que solo se veían líneas deformándose a sus lados. Luego se oyó un grito y el torbellino en el que estaban comenzó a parar.

La imagen que vieron al aterrizar, no fue la de la herrumbrosa casa de madera en el Bosque Azul, sino la de una casa muggel. Una casa que los ojos de Hermione reconocieron al instante llenándola de nostalgia y horror. Vio al elfo acercarse a una señora, su madre. La señora gritaba aterrada, totalmente desconcertada señalando al intruso que apareció en su hogar. Junto a ella había un hombre que la protegía con los brazos, su padre, que con su única arma (un zapato de vestir) apuntaba al elfo y sacudía el zapato al grito de «Aléjate, monstro horrendo».

Hermione se sintió derrotada, el elfo estaba allí, frente a sus padres, y no sabía que era capaz de hacer, ese monstro desalmando, a ellos. Sintió la lagrimas recorrerle la mejilla, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Pero alguien si las tenía, alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado iba a luchar hasta el último instante, alguien llamado Harry Potter. Él, en ese memento corrió hacía el elfo y lo envistió con todo su cuerpo derribándolo, alejándolo de su objetivo y quedando frente con frete con él en el piso.

—Déjalos en paz— dijo Harry, sacando toda la furia acumulada de dentro suyo.

—No te cansa ¿verdad? —comentó Klux, forzando una carcajada.

Harry, sin decir nada más apuntó con su varita al elfo y lanzó el primer hechizo. Pero Kulx lo esquivó con un simple movimiento. El elfo era ágil, veloz y probablemente poseía grandes poderes, los cuales no eran necesarios usar (al parecer). Pero pese a esto Harry no se rendía, seguía atacándolo con fervor, aún sabiendo que cada ataque era inútil.

Hermione guardó al pequeño Bubu en un rincón y tomó su varita para ayudar a Harry. Pero un grito la detuvo. Fue el de su madre que la señalaba, oculta entre los brazos de su padre y decía con vos vacilante y entre llantos:

—Ella… la-la-la niña rara de-de-del otro día —.La señora Granger se veía aterrada.

—Ella—dijo por lo bajo su padre—¿Que hace aquí?—Se vía atónito, creía que estaba en una pesadilla, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo. En unos momentos despertaría y sería solo eso, una terrible pesadilla.

Hermione los vio aterrados, señalando a una desconocida para ellos. Le hirió el corazón velos bordeando la locura. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía verlos en ese estado y que vieran como su hogar se destruía por una pela tan irreal para ellos. Y al igual que aquella vez apuntó hacia ellos su varita y dijo: _«Desmaius»_. Cando el señor y la señora Granger quedaron inconscientes, cambió la dirección de su varita hacía el elfo.

—_¡Desmaius!_

Klux era muy hábil, y esta vez esquivó el hechizo lanzado por Hermione.

En ese momento el elfo la miró furioso, y en su interior supo que sería más complicado pelear contra dos magos.

Harry y Hermione lanzaban un hechizo tras otro, intentando, así, quitarle al elfo lo que tenía en su mano. Pero todos los hechizo eran eludidos y éstos daban contra las paredes, derrumbando adornos y cuadros, contra los mueble, destrozando su interior, o contra el techo, bañándolos en una lluvia de polvo y escombros.

Klux usaba todo lo que encontraba como un proyectil contra ellos, vasos, jarrones, libros y hasta utilizó un cojín del sillón. Corría trepándose a todo lo que había en su camino mientras esquivaba los hechizos los jóvenes magos y se reía de soslayos. Pero algo en sus cálculos falló, estaba por salir de la sala y subir las escaleras cuando alguien mordió con rabia su pie haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, haciendo que el pequeño frasco, que tenía en su mano, ruede por el piso alejándose de él. Cuando Klux levantó la mirada vio a Bubu, el pequeño perro que antes había pateado, atenazándole su pie derecho con su mandíbula.

—_Accio—_ dijo Harry, atrapando en sus manos el pequeño frasco que rodaba en el piso.

Lo apretó con fuerza una vez estando en su poder.

El elfo seguí en el suelo, con sus uñas rasgaba su superficie creando surcos con sus dedos. Se veía furioso. La expresión de su rostro cambió rotundamente, su mirada se volvió turbia. De repente la tierra comenzó a templar. Todo se columpió en la casa.

—Se acabó el juego—dijo el elfo, levantándose y empujando a Bubu lejos con otra patada.

Harry apretó aún más el frasco con su mano al ver como el elfo caminaba hacia ellos con la decisión de un soldado en guerra.

Hermione apunto al elfo, pero él la desarmó con sólo chasquear los dedos y siguió caminando hacia ellos. Klux se detuvo a medio camino.

—La memoria es traicionera— dijo éste—, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que un ladrón logró hacerme enojar tanto.

«_La memoria es traicionera_» pensó Harry. Es frase la había escuchado tanta veces, la había dicho el señor Brown, Gabrielle y Snape. Ducha en ese momento la frase casi no tenía sentido.

—La memoria es algo muy valioso—continuó diciendo el elfo—, por eso no se debe jugar con los recuerdos de las personas—Ahora Klux miró severamente a Hermione—.El amo Lewis lo sabía muy bien, por eso creó el elixir, para que su sabiduría no se perdiera una vez sea viejo y senil. Lamentablemente no llegó a eso. Lo mataron.

El elfo quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego señalo hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione y murmuró unas palabras extrañas. En ese memento un hechizo golpeó a ambos, sintiendo una especie de asfixia y un ardor en su cuerpo, que los derribó mientras apretaban los dientes para aguantar el terrible dolor.

Klux chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, llamando al elixir, el cual abandonó las manos de Harry para viajar lentamente hacia la suya. Meciéndose sobre su dedo índice. Haciendo que todo el esfuerzo anterior sea totalmente en vano.

—El amo Lewis murió, si —dijo Klux—. Pero siempre vivirá mientras alguien lo recuerde.

Harry, por como hablaba el elfo de su amo, pensó que Klux quiso mucho a su amo, y éste sentimiento era reciproco.

En ese momento oyó la vos de Snape en su cabeza: «_La memoria es traicionera, recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria, pero olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón._» Pero ¿Qué le quiso decir en ese memento?

El elfo miró a Hermione y se acercó a ella.

—Debería darte vergüenza—dijo—, borrar algo tan preciado para ellos. Tienen surte, porque para ellos no eres nadie. Solo una extraña.

Las palabras del elfo le agujereaban el corazón a Hermione. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. Cada lágrima que caída era más amagar que la anterior. En parte el elfo tenía razón y eso la hacía sentir aún peor.

Klux arrojó con desprecio la fotografía que anteriormente había quitado a Hermione. Ella la tomó y la apretó contra su pecho.

—Lo siento—murmuró entre lágrimas.

El elfo colocó su mano en la cabeza de la chica. Con expresión austera le dijo:

—Debería borrarlos de tu mente ¿quieres?

—No, no, es lo único que me queda de ellos—rogó Hermione. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo—. Por favor no lo hagas.

«_Es lo único que me queda de ellos_» Esas palabras hicieron eco en Harry y recordó lo que Snape le dijo nuevamente «_ pero olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón_».

Algo dentro de Harry hizo un click. Fue como ver una luz en medio de la noche.

—Debería hacerlo—dijo Klux con ira—, pero sería hacerte un favor. Como el amo Lewis no podre envejecer ya no necesitará el elixir.

Luego de estas palabras, el elfo, azotó contra el suelo el pequeño frasco. Destrozándolo, convirtiéndolo en millones de diminutos trocitos de vidrios, derramando su contenido en el piso para darle fin a su existencia.

—¡No! ¡No!—gritó Hermione con desesperación. Cuando quiso darse cuenta todo estaba perdido. El elfo chasqueó sus dedos para desaparecer de allí, dejando a Hermione ahogada en un llanto inconsolable, tirada sobre el suelo.

_Olvidar es difícil para quien tiene corazón._

Para Harry no todo estaba perdido.

Era cierto que sus padres no la recordaban, pero ella sí. Esos recuerdos, el de los padres de Hermione, nunca desaparecieron, siempre estuvieron guardados en su corazón. Siempre siguieron con ella, allí. Siempre la acompañaron.

—No está todo perdido— dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró incrédulamente, mientras él con su varita recogía una de sus lágrimas.

—Ven— dijo Harry y la tomó de la mano—, confía en mí.

Él la llevó hasta donde estaban el señor y la señora Granger desmayados. Hermione se dejó llevar, ella miró a Harry con ojos de intriga e inseguridad. Una vez frente a ellos, Harry y colocó su varita, con la lágrima de Hermione brillando en su punta, y dijo:

— _Reditum Recordo._

En ese memento un a luz dorada destelló de la varita del mago. Ésta bañó con su luz a las dos personas que estaban inconscientes, rodeándolas de pies a cabeza. Una cálida sensación abrazaba el ambiente, tan familiar como una chimenea en navidad o un café por la tarde.

La luz cesó.

Poco a poco, el señor y la señora Granger abrieron los ojos. Algo confundidos miraron al chico y a la chica que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿Hermione?—dijo la señora—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hija ¿qué ocurrió?—preguntó su padre.

La cara de Hermione se iluminó. Su labio inferior tembló hasta romper en llanto, éste, a diferencia de todos los anteriores, era de alegría. No tardo en salta encima de ellos y abrazarlos con ganas. Tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo, que una vez los tuvo entre sus brazos con quería soltarlos nunca.

—Los extrañe, los extrañé muchísimo—decía una y otra vez.

Aunque sus padres se sentían mareados, por tantos hechizos recibidos, lograron entender los sentimientos de su hija y cuanto los necesitaba ahora. Entre los besos y los abrazos, desgastaban a Hermione, a ella le encantó volver a sentir ese amor, el amor de su familia era único en verdad.

Ella giró su cabeza buscando a su otro amor, a Harry, el amor de su vida. Y lo vio parado tras ella, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su camisa.

En ese momento Hermione se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Luego de toda la emoción causada por el recuentro, Hermione buscaba a alguien por toda la casa pero no lo encontraba. Entre tanta conmoción lo había perdió de vista, lo extrañaba y quería tenerlo con ella, abrazarlo, besarlo «¿Dónde se habrá metido? » pensó.

Corrió la cortina de daba a la calle y por fin encontró a Harry, afuera, acariciando a Bubu mientras miraba al cielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hermione—. Hace frió.

Harry sopló una suave risa.

—Quería ver las estrellas—dijo—, hace días que solo veía nubes grises sobre el cielo. Parece ser que se despejó.

—La noche está hermosa—dijo Hermione acercándose a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

—Gracias—susurró ella—. Sin ti Harry, no hubiera conseguido esto.

—Sin ti tampoco lo hubiera hecho—confesó Harry—. Gracias a los recuerdos tuyos, los que guardaste de ellos en tu corazón, conseguí hacer el hechizo.

—Siempre tienes que ser tan Harry Potter.

—Siempre.

Rieron.

Hermione acarició rostro y lo beso. No pudo esperar más para tenerlo entre sus labios.

—Supongo que te quedarás aquí—manifestó Harry, luego del beso.

—Si—contestó Hermione—, y tú te quedaras conmigo.

—¿Yo?

—Si Harry, no pretenderás que me aleje de ti ahora.

—Per…

—Harry, te amo—dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos—. No quiero tenerte lejos, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Mis padres siempre te quisieron.

Harry no puedo evitar formar una gran sonrisa.

—Donde estés voy a estar—dijo.

Y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez por un largo rato, dejándose llevar por las caricias y los abrazos. Por esa necesidad de tenerse cerca y sentir su cuerpo con el del otro, sentir su calor, su aroma, mientras sus bocas juegan a encontrarse bajo el paño de la noche.

—Te amo Hermione.

—Te amo Harry

**FIN**

* * *

Hay un epilogo, lo subí junto con este capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo.

La verdad me costó mucho escribir este último capitulo (ojalá no la haya cagado), por eso me demoré en subirlo, además quería subirlo con el epílogo al final.

**Aleksast **Perdón, por ahí se me pasan algunos errores, cuando termino los capitulos y los leo para verificar que esté bien escrito, se me escapa siempre algo y me doy cuenta cuando esta subido o nuca aveces. Quiero agradecerte por haber leído este fic y por comentarlo

Un saludo :)

**amestoy **Hola, bueno, intento mejorar cada vez que escribo. Aveces las historias quedan mejor o pero, pero siempre quiero hacer lo mejor. Muchas gracias por hacer seguido este fic, siempre comentaste y eso se valora mucho.

Un saludo

pd: Espero te haya gustado el final

**AlePotterGranger **Hola, no importa yo también me demoré en subir el último capitulo. Mejor tarde que nunca :) Un placer que hayas leía el fic, me alegras siempre con tus divertidos comentarios y pds. Esta es última actualización (además del epilogo que lo subí al mismo tiempo). Tal vez nos volvamos a ver en otra historia. Jaja

pd: Muchas gracias por leer este fic

pd2: Un saludo :)

Un saludo a todos.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La puerta del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se volvió a abrir luego de cuatro meses de estar cerrada. El primero en ingresar a la casa fue un gran perro negro con su correa roja y el nombre "Bubu" grabado en él. El pequeño cachorro ya no era pequeño, en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con lo Grangers había crecido y mucho.

Fuera, Hermione se despedía de un Cadillac, en el que iban sus padres, agitando la mano. Harry también lo hacía, pero casi gestualmente, porque sus brazos estaban ocupados levantando dos grande y pesadas valijas.

El anillo de compromiso de Hermione reflejaba la luz del sol en esa despedida. Cuando el Cadillac dobló en la esquina bajó la mano y acarició su anillo. Éste tenía sus nombre grabados «_Harry Hermione Siempre_». Ese día, el día que un loco Harry Potter apareció con el anillo de compromiso para ella, fue el más feliz de todos. Eso, con lo que fantaseó alguna vez de niña, era una realidad ahora.

Hermione se giró y vio a su novio complicado. Ella rió.

Harry intentaba ingresar a la casa con las dos valijas, parecía ser una misión imposible, pero con torpeza y a regañadientes logó pasar con ambas valijas sanas y salvas. Pero la risa de su novia le llamó la atención.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?— preguntó parodiando una ofensa.

—Jajaja. Nada amor—respondió ella—, sólo que me divierte verte llevar esas pesadas valija con los brazos cuando puedes usar magia.

Harry exhaló sintiéndose tonto. No se había dado cuenta de eso. Por suerte siempre tenía a Hermione, sin ella se hubiera perdido o muerto algunas veces. Se sonrojó por no darse cuenta.

—Y ahora me lo dice amor— Harry la miró con una torpe risa.

Ella le dio un abrazo y lo besó. Él era así. Un día derrota a Voldemort, el mago más temible de mundo, y al otro se olvida de ser mago y lleva pesadas valijas en sus manos.

Hermione le estampo otro beso y se fue a recorrer los pasillos de allí. Mientras Harry recuperaba el aliento por cargar con esas cosas.

Harry miró su anillo, sin dudas lo mejor que hizo fue comprometerse con ella, era la única que lo entendía, la única que lo conocía de verdad y la única que lo había visto llorar y reír, ganar y perder. Era única, no había nadie como ella. Una noche, mientras dormí junto a Hermione, en la casa de los señores Grangers, tuvo el sueño más maravilloso de su vida. En él, abría los ojos y vía a Hermione son un pequeño niño en sus brazos que lo llamaba papá.

Aquél sueño lo llenó de ilusión, y ese mismo día se comprometió con ella. Haciendo realidad su sueño.

En ese momento Hermione apareció frente a él con una carta en sus manos. En el rostro de ella había algo de preocupación. Y como no preocuparse cuando el Ministerio de Magia manda una carta.

Ésta decía:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Deseamos que se hayas divertido en su viaje. Pero la próxima vez intente no ser visto por los muggels. Su viaje trajo mucho trabajo a todo el ministerio con tantos muggels que desmemoriar. Esta gravísima infracción sólo la dejaremos pasar por ser usted quien acabo con el Señor tenebroso. _

_Esperemos que esto no vuelva a ocurrir._

Y bajo el sello del Ministerio se encontraba la firma de todos los miembros de la comisión. Todos querían figurar en esta carta al parecer.

Harry y Hermione rieron y la carta quedó a un lado.

Es ese momento lejos, muy lejos de Londres, en una tren de Luxemburgo. Roger Brown se encontraba con Gabrielle Parker dentro de un compartimento vacío.

* * *

Si llegaron a esta parte, quería agradecerle por haber leído esta historia. La verdad que me divertí mucho escribiéndola.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, los que la agregaron a favoritos y a los que pasaron solo a leerla.

Espero que le haya gustado. Siempre intento hacer lo mejor cada vez que escribo algo.

Gracias por todo.

Saludos.


End file.
